


The Prince and the Bodyguard

by OurImpavidHeroine



Series: The Abdication of Hou-Ting LIV or: How Wu Learned to Stop Being Foolish and Love the Detective [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurImpavidHeroine/pseuds/OurImpavidHeroine
Summary: A one-shot collection that takes place before, during and immediately after Book Four of The Legend of Korra, focusing on Mako and/or Prince Wu. These cover the time through  Please Excuse My Penmanship.
These one-shots will be kept in chronological order.





	1. A Gastronomical Dilemma: Breakfast At The Four Elements

**Author's Note:**

> (Some of these drabbles were already posted in my [Bits and Pieces; Dribs and Drabs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4068133/chapters/9157390) collection and have been moved here for ease of reading.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako's very first breakfast with Wu. Set at the Four Elements Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for a Wuko prompt on tumblr to write myself out of a rotten day.
> 
> My prompt from theculturalvacuum was: What to have for breakfast. (Mako hates kale.)

The bellboy bowed deeply. “Your breakfast, Your Highness.” He paused for the briefest of moments, glancing over at Mako. “Sir.” He straightened the white cloth on the wheeled serving cart before clipping his heels together smartly and walking back out the door, shutting it gently behind him.

Mako stared down at the arrangement of silver domes. How much food did this kid eat, anyhow? Mako’d seen spirits floating around that probably outweighed him. He fought back a yawn. It wasn’t that the bed in what Prince Wu had referred to as  _the valet’s quarters_  was uncomfortable or anything. It was damn comfortable and in any case Mako could - and had - pretty much slept on any available surface and this bed was right up there with Zaofu for best sleeping experience ever. He even had his own small bathroom along with the little bedroom and as far as Mako was concerned, as long as he had a bed and a shower he was good to go, so it wasn’t that. It was more that he wasn’t really sure about the job at hand. He wasn’t really a bodyguard, was the thing. He wasn’t even sure what bodyguards were supposed to do. Look menacing? He guessed he could manage that. Protect the prince? He’d asked Beifong exactly what his job duties required and she had made a face and told him to keep the prince quiet and out of everyone’s hair. Yeah. It sounded more like babysitting and he was none too happy about it, either. And the worst thing about it was that he thought he’d been doing well at work! He’d made that bust at the Red Monsoon Triad headquarters and he thought Beifong was pleased with him. So why was he now on babysitting duty? Who the fuck had he pissed off this time?

“So! Mako! Breakfast! I didn’t know what you liked, so I ordered just a little bit of everything! Don’t you worry, either, the food here is just delicious. Day or night, all I have to do is give ‘em a little ring-a-ding and they’ll bring me up whatever I want. Nice, huh? So, tea? You drink tea? How do you take your tea? Me, I like mine black and strong. So how do you like yours?” The prince was fairly hopping around the cart. Mako had assumed that he’d be a late riser - weren’t royals all late risers? - but that was not the case. The prince was up and dressed before Mako had dragged himself out of bed. He’d need to swing by his flat at some point and grab his alarm clock, then. He might not know what a bodyguard did all day but he assumed it wasn’t sleeping later than the person he was supposed to be guarding.

The prince was still talking, a ceaseless stream of babble that he had tuned out completely. So. Prince Wu of the Earth Kingdom was apparently a morning person. Fantastic. Just fantastic. He hated morning people. In fact, he often felt the urge to set morning people on fire and this kid was starting to tempt him. He startled a bit when a tea cup and saucer was shoved under his nose.

“So what do you take in your tea, huh? Myself, I like it black and strong. I bet that surprises you, right?”

He quickly took the tea cup out of his hand before half of it went all over the rug. “Sure.” He fumbled around on the cart before he found the milk and sugar, adding them both to the cup. The prince had filled it too full and some of it slopped over the side into the saucer. He sighed. “I can get my own tea, you know.” He sat down at the table. Was he supposed to sit before the prince sat down? He had no idea. Well, fuck that. If Beifong wanted someone who knew proper etiquette she could just send someone else, then. It’s not like she wasn’t aware of his background. He had pissed her off, hadn’t he? Shit!

“Sure you can! I was just being friendly. I’m a friendly kind of fellow.” The prince started yanking the silver domes away from the food. “So, what do we have here? Well, there’s jook, of course. I told them to send up three different kinds. There’s some with egg and onion, there’s some with mango in it and some with pickled kale. Oh, you have to try the jook with the pickled kale. It’s to die for!”

Mako saw the newspaper on the side of the cart and reached over for it. “Not a fan of kale.” He pulled a pen out of his pocket and set it down on top of the paper.

“What? No, seriously. You don’t like kale? Everyone likes kale! I bet you’ve just never had it prepared properly. Give it a try. I bet you’ll like it.” The prince dished some of the pickled kale jook up and set it in front of him. The smell enough was enough to turn his stomach and Mako deliberately moved the bowl aside. “Oh, come on! Little taste? Just a little one? It’s kale! A taste sensation! I ordered kale smoothies, too. I love those!”

“I don’t want a kale smoothie. I’ll just take some of the regular jook. Non-kale jook.” He leaned over to the cart and dished himself up a bowl of the egg and onion jook, snagging a spoon to go with it.

“What about a bun? I ordered five different kinds. Let’s see…we’ve got picken, bean paste, egg, tofu and kale again. You mean to say you don’t even like kale in a steamed bun?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Well, that’s just weird, Mako, I have to say. What about dumplings? I ordered some of those too.”

Mako sighed. “Look, tea and jook is fine for me. I don’t really make a big deal of breakfast.” Would this kid never shut up? He could give Bolin a run for his yuan, for sure. Except that Bolin would have already made a sizable dent in that cart and the prince hadn’t actually eaten anything yet. “You should eat.”

“You don’t make a big deal out of breakfast? But look at you! You must eat a lot!”

Mako stared at him.

“You’re so big.” The prince did some sort of movement with his arms that ended up with one of his hands grasping at his bicep through the sleeve of his new uniform. “Now that’s what I call muscle, wow!” He squeezed at Mako. Mako removed his hand and firmly placed it onto the table. The prince didn’t seem to notice but just carried on. “I also ordered some pastries. You put a lot of sugar into your tea, so you like things sweet, huh? Got a little bit of a sweet tooth, hmm? Not me, I don’t really like sweet things although everyone thinks I do, I guess because I’m royalty, huh?” He pulled the rest of the domes off of the food. There was a staggering amount of it; the three kinds of jook, dumplings, steamed buns, pastries, several smoothies as well as eggs and even some soup. “If you don’t like anything here we can order something else. They’ll make me anything I want.” The prince snapped his fingers. “Just like that!” He smiled at Mako expectantly. Mako had no idea whatsoever what he wanted from him.

“Yeah. The regular jook is fine.” Mako shook out the financial section from the paper and took a swallow of tea before starting to read it. He’d made it about halfway through his bowl of jook when he realized that all was quiet in the suite. He brought the paper down to look over it at the prince. Wu was sitting across from him with his arms crossed and a pout on his face that was a thing of glory. Great. Now he’d pissed him off as well. Mako suppressed a sigh. All that damn food sitting there and the kid hadn’t touched any of it. No wonder he looked like a bundle of twigs dressed up in silk. “Have you eaten any of that breakfast?”

“Obviously not,” the prince said, refusing to look at him. “I don’t care. I want to go out now.” He thrust out his chin and tried to give him a dirty look. Tried being the operative word. He wasn’t very convincing. Mako was pretty sure he’d be fired if he leaned across the table and thumped the kid a good one upside the head, so he refrained. All of that food he’d ordered! He and Bolin could have eaten for days on that food and been glad for it. It would probably just get dumped in the trash. Well, he and Bolin had dumpster-dived more than once at the Four Elements Hotel, so he’d guess that the current lot of street rats knew to look there.

“Eat your breakfast or we aren’t leaving,” he said, giving the prince the look that had always worked on Bolin when Bo was being particularly stubborn about something. This kid had another thing coming if he thought a few sulks were going to get him what he wanted. “And next time don’t order so much food. It’s a waste to throw all that food away.”

The prince swallowed hard and took up a dumpling, sitting up straight and putting his napkin into his lap. Well, he had nice manners when he chose to use them, at least. He put the paper back up. This wasn’t going to work. He had no idea why Beifong was pissed at him, but he’d have to go and talk to her. He wasn’t cut out to be a bodyguard, especially for some spoiled rich kid. He snuck a glance at him from around the paper. Damn it all anyhow. The prince looked like he was about to cry into his dumpling. Great. Great! He’d gone and done it again, said the wrong thing and made someone cry. This was never going to work. Beifong needed someone diplomatic to do this job and that someone sure as shit was not him. What was she thinking? Oh, crap! Now the kid's chin was wobbling and if there was one thing he did not know how to handle it was tears. Best stop that train on its tracks right here and now. “So. Where did you want to go today?”

The prince looked up at him and tried a tentative little smile. “I was thinking the zoo? I'd like to visit the badgermoles.”

Badgermoles! Busting up triads to badgermoles! Beifong clearly hated him. Nope. Not going there. Just stop the prince from crying. Mako took a deep breath and nodded. “Finish that dumpling and we can go. Okay?”

The prince beamed at him. “Okay! My last bodyguard would never take me, he said it wasn’t safe enough. But he wasn’t a firebender or anything, huh? So I guess if anyone bothers me you can just do the old flaming ka-pow -” here the prince waved his feeble little arms about in what Mako assumed was his interpretation of a punch,“- and rescue me, no problem, right?”

“Sure. Just like that. Now eat your breakfast.”

“No more kale, right? Note to self, the big guy doesn’t do kale!”

“Right. Eat.”

The prince launched into a diatribe about what he assumed was Mako’s prowess at taking down what he referred to as  _the bad guys_. He poured himself another cup of tea. He’d talk to Beifong about transferring him back onto the beat tomorrow.


	2. An Accidental Transgression: Mako's First Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu takes Mako on his first spa date. Set in Republic City, not long after Mako started working for Wu as a bodyguard.
> 
> Based on a mention Wu makes about a steam room incident in [Dear Diary or: How I Had a Second Coronation and a Dalliance with a Detective .](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3350999/chapters/7331165)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from unlessyoudreamofme on Tumblr. I hope you like it!

"It's the bee's knees! You have to trust me on this one, Buddy! It's a swell time," Wu was fairly prancing down the hallway of the Four Elements, eyes shining and that ridiculous cane of his twirling rapidly around his fingers. He'd bought the cane the week before and had been practicing with it in their rooms; about the fifth time he'd nearly taken Mako's head off with it Mako had shouted at him and Wu had shut himself into his bedroom for a sulk that had lasted for hours.  "Let's get a wiggle on! Don't want to be late!"

Mako rolled his eyes over Wu's head. Wu had spent over an hour in the bathroom getting ready. For what, Mako had no idea, seeing as they were just going to go to the spa and it would all be undone, presumably. Not that he was sure what all they did in spas. Spas were not exactly hangouts for someone like him, to say the very least. Point being, it wasn't _Mako_ that was going to make them late. He'd been ready in less than five minutes, and that included brushing his teeth.

The car was waiting for them as they left the hotel's front entrance; as per usual Wu stopped for photographs and signed autograph books. They were already late, and this was going to make them even later. Not that it mattered, Mako supposed. He'd made sure that the entire spa would be cleared for the day for Wu. He couldn't even fathom the expense of doing something like that. How much money did the kid have anyhow? He finally dragged Wu away from all of his mewling little fangirls and got him into the car, where Wu immediately started up with his endless babble. Something about the spa. Mako tuned him out, for the most part. As usual.

The spa in question was, naturally, the nicest in town. It was only four blocks from the Four Elements Hotel; Mako could have walked it in about two minutes flat. Wu liked to have the car take him wherever, though. For awhile there Mako had assumed it was just one more quirk of being royalty and rich beyond measure, but now he wasn't so sure. Wu was clearly nervous whenever they were out in the open; he trembled just slightly and got that hunched up look that Mako had already learned meant that Wu was scared of something. Wu often started at loud or strange noises; when he did his usual mile-a-minute chatter would speed up until it was practically frenzied. Nerves, Mako supposed. He asked Mako a lot of questions about firebending, too. Most of them revolved around how Mako would defend him from attackers; Wu didn't seem at all interested in the actual logistics of bending itself. Mako knew he'd been at the palace in Ba Sing Se when the Red Lotus had assassinated the Queen. Safe bet it had been a pretty bad scene. Mako didn't like the kid all that much but he was willing to cut him a break on that one. Sheltered kid like Prince Wu? Probably left some fairly big scars.

Mako had tried to call him Prince Wu - he didn't really feel all that comfortable with Your Highness, he'd grown up in a democracy, after all, they didn't do the whole royalty thing, although if it had been part of the job description he would have done it - but the prince insisted that Mako call him Wu. He mentioned it to Beifong and she waved him off, told him to call the kid His Royal Pink Asshole if it made him happy and kept him quiet. Fine. Wu it was.

He couldn't really complain about living at the Four Elements, either. The suite that Wu lived in had a small room meant for a maid or valet or something, and that's where Mako slept. He had his own bathroom, too; much smaller than Wu's, but it had a shower so he was good to go. The hotel's housekeeping services cleaned the suite every day and they always ate out. It wasn't a bad way to live, even if he wasn't all that thrilled with having his time always taken up with Wu's whims. Wu clearly didn't like it when Mako had time off and always whined at length about the unsuitability of the officers that filled in for him, which got to be pretty tiresome, truth be told. You’d think he was abandoning the kid forever if he took an hour or two to go and have dinner with his family up at Asami’s place, for the love of Raava.

Wu was saying something directly to him and Mako pulled himself back into the conversation. "What?"

Wu tsked at him. "I _said_ that a few months from now will be my birthday and I'll be seventeen.  How's that for nifty, huh? How about you? How old are you?"

Mako sighed inwardly. Having discussions with this kid about his personal life was _not_ what he was getting paid for. "I'm twenty. It was my birthday last week."

Wu's mouth dropped open. "Applesauce! Why didn't you say? We could have had a big shindig for it! A real crowd-pleaser, huh, Mako?"

"If you say so." Like he wanted this kid to throw him a party. No one had remembered his birthday this year. Korra he understood; she was focused on her recovery down south and had far more important things to be thinking about than his birthday. But neither Asami nor Bolin had remembered, either. Bolin forgetting had hurt, actually. He'd always made sure that he did something for Bolin, every single birthday, even during their most desperate times on the street. Yeah, it hurt that Bolin had forgotten. More than a little, if he was being perfectly honest.

Wu snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I'm giving you a spa day for your birthday. You can join me instead of just sitting around waiting! Get the whole works, huh? Facial, manicure, pedicure, little massage, we can even take a turn in the steam room!" Wu shot him a look. "Maybe you could even get a little trimmed off that mop, huh?"

Mako's hand flew up to his head. "What the hell's wrong with my hair?" He glared at Wu, who for once didn't back down under his glare.

"It's a little messy, don't you think? Maybe you could get a little style to it, hmm?" Wu patted at his own head and then widened his eyes, mouth curving up into a big grin. "Aw, come on, Mako, don't be a flat tire! It'll be fun!"

Mako doubted it. He could refuse, of course. Wu would sulk, but he'd get over it. He always did. Thing was though, he was more than a little bit grateful that at least someone gave a damn about his birthday. Even if it was Wu. He sighed. "Fine."

Wu bounced up and down on his seat. "There, you see! I knew you weren't all wet! It'll be the owlcat's pajamas, I ab-so-lute-ly guarantee it!"

 

It wasn't all that bad. The hairdresser at the spa had done something with his hair that looked pretty nice, cutting it and combing it back with some sort of pomade. Mako had to admit it looked pretty stylish. Sort of like the haircut that General Iroh had. He couldn't say he liked Iroh all that much, but there was no getting around the fact that Iroh was a damn good looking man. The hairdresser told him he'd need to continue growing out his hair for the style to really take - it was still too short in places - and Wu promised for him that they'd come back later so she could continue to shape it up. She trimmed Wu's hair as well. Obviously she was good at what she did; Mako hadn't been aware of how much Wu's hair curled until he saw it in its natural state without any styling. The kid looked like a koala sheep or something. Kind of unfortunate. Wu bought him a jar of the pomade, which was unbelievably expensive. Mako couldn't get over it, he and Bolin could have eaten for a month on what that one little jar cost. Crazy. There had to a cheaper alternative out there.

The facial was okay. Weird, but okay. He didn't enjoy the feeling of the mask thing they slathered on tightening on his skin, but he was pleased with how nice his skin felt afterwards. He let them do a manicure on him, but he really didn't enjoy that at all. He didn't like the feeling of having someone else controlling his hands and the sound the file made across his nails made all of the hair stand up all over him. That was  _not_  a sound he wanted to listen to coming from any part of his body ever again. He point blank refused the pedicure with the nibbling fish. There was no fucking way he was going to let fish eat his dead skin. Just the very thought of it made his stomach turn. Wu didn't push it, thankfully. Instead, Mako did what he usually did on these spa trips and read through a fashion magazine while Wu was getting chomped on by the fish. Apparently there was a new thing for women that they were calling a brassiere? There were some pretty detailed drawings of them. Mako wholeheartedly approved of how they looked, even though he wasn't sure how comfortable they would be for a woman to wear. He'd ask Asami her thoughts on it but he could pretty much guarantee that she'd take it the wrong way no matter how he tried to phrase it. Best to leave that one be. He liked the lacy parts in the brassieres, though. He liked them a  _lot_.

They got served something to eat while Wu was getting his toes done; little appetizer things that, while delicious, left Mako mostly hungry. It was fine for Wu; the kid lived off of air and tea as far as Mako could tell. He needed something a little more substantial, though. They offered champagne, but Mako refused for both of them before Wu could even get his mouth open to reply. Wu pouted, but he'd get over it. Mako was on duty and all he needed was a tipsy Wu to chase after; the kid weighed so little he'd probably be smashed after a single glass. They'd stick to aloe water.

Next up was the steam room and then a massage. Mako had never really had a massage before, although he knew a lot of the pro-benders swore by them. He and Bolin could never afford it. The steam room, though, that he was really looking forward to. The hotter the better, as far as he was concerned. Wu was getting his toenails buffed when the attendant came in to tell them the steam room was ready whenever they were. Wu told him to go ahead, but Mako had to reluctantly refuse. It was hard to be an effective bodyguard when you weren't in the same room as the person you were supposed to be guarding. When Wu was finally done with his toes they went into the changing room and took off their clothes, wrapping fluffy white towels around their waists. Mako had to admit, he had grown to appreciate a soft and cushy towel, so points to the high life for that! He opened the door to the steam room and escorted Wu inside.

They weren't kidding when they said it was ready, either. The steam was so thick that Mako could hardly see through it. He took in deep lungfuls of it, smiling a little to himself. Someday, if he were rich, he'd have his own steam room in his own swanky mansion and he'd go whenever he pleased.  He huffed out a little a laugh at himself. Mansion. Right.

"Oh monkeyfeathers! I forgot my shower cap!" said Wu.

"Your what, now?" Mako sat down with a happy sigh on one of the wooden benches.

"If I don't cover my hair it will go simply everywhere. It's a real palooka."

Mako had no idea what a palooka was, but it probably applied to Wu's hair. He sighed and started to stand up.

"Don't cast a kitten, Mako! I think I can get it by myself, you know. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Wu slammed the door behind him. Mako supposed it would be okay. If he wasn't back in a minute he'd go after him. He stretched his arms up above his head, his spine popping. He closed his eyes and slumped back a little bit, legs spreading open as he relaxed. Nope. You could keep your facials and your manicures. Give him a steam room any old day. This was worth all of the fussing that had come before.

He heard the door open. "Wu?"

"Yes, it's me, don't be such a killjoy. Can you see anything in here? I can't see a thing." Mako didn't bother to either answer or open his eyes. Already he could feel his muscles starting to unknot a bit. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed. It'd been awhile, that's for sure. What was that smell, anyhow? There was some sort of subtle smell to the steam, something sort of flowery. Nice flowery, though, not like those perfumes that some women wore that hit you upside the head with it. He hated that. If he could smell someone across the room, that meant it was too much. It should be something gentle, like this, something that you could only catch a whiff of if you were really close. Korra had always smelled a little bit like Naga, which was not all that appealing, truth be told, but Asami had smelled like -

"HEY!" he shouted in surprise, sitting up with a jerk as something solid landed in his lap. He reached out automatically with his hands to grab at it and it took him a second to realize that what he was grabbing was very soft skin. Soft skin without a towel? Soft skin that rounded into his hands? What the everliving fuck? 

It was Wu. In his lap. _Without a towel._

"WU!" he gasped, scandalized. Mostly at himself, because for just a second there he'd enjoyed that soft skin under his hands, and this was a sixteen-year-old kid he was talking about. A kid he didn't even particularly like, even. A kid he worked for, for the love of Raava. "What are you doing?!?"

"Sorry!" said Wu, but he didn't move. In fact, he actually nestled in a little closer to Mako's chest. The balls on that kid! Which, if Mako was not mistaken, were resting against his bare thigh right at that very moment. Oh, no. No no no no no.  **NO.**

"Get off," he sputtered, and gave Wu a shove, which sent him flying. Little too much force there, Mako, and he immediately leapt up, intending to offer his hand to help the kid up. Mako's towel sagged, and before he could catch it, dropped, slithering down his hips to gently puddle on the floor.

"Oh," he heard Wu say, and he tried to squint down at him through the steam. Wu was sprawled on his back on the floor, buck naked but for a ridiculous looking poofy white cap covering his hair. Mako's lost towel had draped itself across one of his shins.

"Where the hell is your towel?" Mako hissed, leaning down to snatch his towel off of Wu's shin. Wu grabbed at the other end, tugging at it.

"That's mine! Give it to me!" Wu pulled harder.

"No it isn't! That's _my_ towel! Where's yours?" Mako yanked at it so hard he pulled Wu right along with it. Wu's head came a mere hairsbreadth away from his thigh and he heard him squeak.

"Oh for the love of Raava!" Mako shouted and he stepped back quickly, which caused Wu to fumble at his thigh to keep himself from falling forward. "Wu! Hands to yourself!"

"Well, quit throwing me around!" Wu said. "I don't know where my towel is!"

"Let go of me and I'll find it," said Mako through clenched teeth, and Wu finally let go, sitting back to peer up at him. Mako quickly wrapped his own towel back around his waist, deliberately tucking it in tightly with short, sharp movements. He plunged through the steam and his foot found Wu's towel before he saw it. He grabbed it and dropped it over Wu. "There. Put it on." His hand crept up to pinch at the bridge of his nose in irritation but his towel started to slip again and he grabbed at it furiously with both hands.

"Sorry," said Wu. "It was an accident, really. I swear it was. I couldn't see."

"Whatever," said Mako. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Please don't be mad," said Wu. Mako couldn't really see his face, but he could hear the tone of his voice. Pleading. "Please. We don't have to go. Or I can leave, you can stay. Don't be mad at me, okay?"

Mako sighed. "It's fine." Damn the kid anyhow.

"You say that, but it's not really, is it?" Wu's voice sounded sad. "Oh please, I just wanted you to have something nice, too. It was your birthday and I didn't even know."

Mako snorted. "Like you care about my birthday. Just an excuse for you to have a spa day and drag me along."

Wu was silent for a few moments, unmoving. "Well, no one knew it was my birthday last year. It felt really lousy to me. Didn't it feel lousy to you?"

It _had_ felt lousy. It still felt lousy. But Mako doubted this spoiled rich kid really cared about him at all. He probably didn’t care about anyone but himself. Oh, crap. He was probably being unfair to Wu. He’d already planned his spa day without knowing anything about Mako’s birthday and he didn’t have to offer to have Mako join him, after all. And now he’d barked at the kid, probably hurt his feelings. Shit. Shit! This was why things were always better if he just kept his big mouth shut as much as possible. Spirits knew he didn’t want to talk to Wu about how it felt to have everyone forget his birthday.

“I gave up caring about birthdays a long time ago,” he said, trying to move away from a discussion about his feelings and he heard Wu take in a breath. He cut him off before he got started. “Come on. You’ve got a massage. Don’t want to miss it.”

"Yeah," said Wu. His tone had changed, back into the sort of cheerful insouciance that Mako was used to. "The masseuse here is a real humdinger! He really knows his onions, let me tell you, Buddy! Nothing like a good massage to get the old juices flowing, huh?" Wu hopped up, towel in place, and opened the door. "Come on, shake a leg, Mako!" 

Mako bit back a sigh of annoyance and followed him out.


	3. An Explosive Incident: Wu Tries A New Type Of Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu tries out a new candy from the Fire Nation. It doesn't go all that well.
> 
> Set at the Four Elements Hotel, not long after Mako started working for Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: Imagine your favorite character(s) eating Pop Rocks. 
> 
> I can't resist that kind of thing.
> 
> As a six year old I stuck Pop Rocks up my nose to see what would happen. It didn't quite go as hoped. I don't recommend it.

Mako looked down at the candy cupped in Wu’s hand. 

“What did you say it was called again?”

“Pop Rocks! Cam says they’re all the rage right now! Real hot stuff!” At Mako’s blank look Wu sighed, greatly put upon. “You know, Cam? Cam? Concierge here at the hotel? Tall drink of water? Easy on the eyes?” At Mako’s raised eyebrow Wu tittered nervously. “Well, that’s what all the _girls_  seem to think. Anyhow, not important!” He waved his hand under Mako’s nose. “They come from the Fire Nation. Seriously? You haven’t heard about them?”

Mako firmly pushed Wu’s palm away from his face. “No. I haven’t.”

“Well, now you have! So what do you say? Huh? Want to put a little fizzle into your life?” Wu waved his palm in what he probably thought was an enticing manner again, eyebrows scrolling up and down his forehead.

“Not really, no.” What kind of a name was Pop Rocks anyhow? Mako sighed and sat down on the sofa. Maybe if Wu got distracted with his candy he could turn on the radio, catch the pro-bending match that was just about to start.

“Your loss, Buddy.” Wu stared down at the uneven lumps in his hand, colored an improbable bright orange. “Here goes nothing!” He opened his mouth and tossed the handful in. He shut his mouth, waited for a moment, and frowned. “Mmmmph,” he said, and then his eyes bulged out. “Mmmmph! Mmmph! Mmmm! Mmmmgggg!” He hopped up and down from one foot to the other, both hands waving frenetically. “MMMMPH!”

Mako leapt off of the sofa. “What? What is it? Poison? Spit it out! Wu! Spit it out! Right now!” When Wu didn’t obey he lunged at him and shook him by the collar. “Spit it out!”

“Mmmmmmmph!” Wu said, and one of his flying hands caught Mako in the eye. Mako hissed in pain. Wu jumped back, eyes going even wider. He tried opening his mouth, “Ah, sorr-” but his mouth immediately shut again and he wriggled in Mako’s grip like some sort of a demented eel hound. “Mmmmmmph! Mhhhgo mmm mmmoooommmphmm!”

“Shit!” Mako hauled Wu tightly up against his chest, prying open his mouth with the fingers of his right hand. “Spit it out! Spit it out!” He could hear an ominous sizzling sound from inside of Wu’s mouth and his heart rate accelerated. Quickly he swiped a finger in there and felt the things vibrating on Wu’s tongue before Wu’s teeth clamped down on his finger. “Ow! Damn it! Don’t bite me! We need to get those things out!” Wu suddenly went limp in his arms and Mako nearly dropped him, his saliva-slathered finger pulling out of his mouth. “Wu! Wu! Can you speak to me?” Wu’s head was facing down towards the floor and Mako could feel his body start to shake. He flipped him over quickly, pulling him up and cradling him in his arms. “WU!”

Wu was  _laughing_. Laughing! He stuck his tongue out at Mako. “They really fizzle! They pop! All over my tongue! Best candy  _ever_! Mako! You  _have_  to try these!”

Mako stared down at him and gave him another shake. “I thought you were poisoned,” he gritted out and Wu blinked before pulling the packet out of his trouser pocket and waving it up at Mako.

“Well, I  _told_  you they’d put a little fizzle into your life. They sure put a fizzle in mine! Wow! Hey! I wonder what would happen if we stuck them up our noses? What do you say, Mako? Want to give it a whirl?”  Wu grinned up at him. 

Mako dragged him over and deposited him on the nearest chair. “No.”

“Ah, come on! Mako! Let that nicely combed hair down a little, what do you say? It’s fun!” Wu batted his eyes at him coyly and waved the packet again.

“No.” Mako turned on his heel and stalked across the room to where the door to his small bedroom was.

“Oh Mako, don’t be grouchy! I’m sorry I hit your eye! It was an accident! Don’t be mad! Come on! Come back! Don’t be such a flat tire! Well. Fine, be that way. I’ll just eat the rest by myself, then!”

Mako slammed the bedroom door behind him. Shit! He really had thought he’d been poisoned, damn near had heart attack, got a fist to the eye for his trouble. Stupid damn job. Stupid damn Fire Nation candy.  _Pop Rocks._


	4. A Discordant Sojourn: Visiting The Republic City Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Wu and his bodyguard visit the zoo.
> 
> Set prior to Book 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Day Two of the 2016 Wuko Weekend challenge on Tumblr.

Ji-Kyu grinned as Ling Ling chuffed a welcome into his ear, nearly knocking him over. “Steady there, girl,” he said, getting a better grip on his wheelbarrow. “Breakfast is coming.” He whistled as he pushed the wheelbarrow along, Yang Yang raising her head from across the compound and twitching her whiskers as she felt the vibrations of the wheel on the dirt. “That’s right, breakfast time!”

Ling Ling followed him across the enclosure, her claws digging slight grooves into the earth. Never missed a meal, that girl. Not picky either, she’d happily eat whatever was given to her. Yang Yang was far more particular about what she would or would not eat, often turning up her nose at imagined culinary slights. Well, she’d be happy this morning, they’d gotten in some fresh wolfbat.

He upended the wheelbarrow, neatly dodging out of Ling Ling’s way. “Give me a minute!” He shook his head in mock censure and started to make his way back to the edge of the enclosure. “Come on, Yang Yang! Wolfbat for you this morning!” 

He’d been at this job for thirty years now. Not all of it with the badgermoles, of course; he’d started out doing scut work, cleaning up droppings and washing down walls, that sort of thing. Eventually, as time went on, he started to work with the animals themselves. When Ling Ling and Yang Yang arrived, twenty years ago, they’d taken a liking to him and the head zookeeper had promoted him on the spot.

Sometimes he figured he was the happiest man on earth. He loved his job. The badgermoles had been young when they first arrived; littermates not even a year old, still vulnerable, rescued from some rich man’s private reserve, their mother killed just so the man could get his hands on the babies. Figured he’d tame them or something, Ji-Kyu supposed. Stupid. Oh, he had a good working relationship with them - better than he had with any humans, that’s for sure - but he never forgot they were wild beasts and predators besides. Earthbenders, which is why their expansive enclosure was solid metal, covered by a deep layer of rock and dirt. The girls enjoyed digging up the earth, snuffling it around and building themselves tunnels. Sometimes the guests at the zoo would complain that the girls had tunneled themselves in and wouldn’t come out for anyone’s viewing pleasure but they weren’t circus animals, performing tricks to amuse their viewers. They did as they pleased.

He opened the small gate that led to the zookeeper’s area and pushed the wheelbarrow through, closing it behind him. The girls were both happily chewing away. He took off his thick leather gloves and used a kerchief to wipe away the sweat. This hot, this early? It was going to be a scorcher, no doubt about it.

Squinting, he looked down the path, watching as two people walked towards the enclosure. The zoo wasn’t open for another two hours and he could already tell by what they were wearing that they weren’t zoo employees. Trustees, maybe? As the figures drew closer they resolved themselves into Prince Wu and his bodyguard. Mazo? Migo? Something like that. Guy always looked like he’d rather set you on fire than say hello. Former pro-bender. Never smiled.

“Good morning, Ji-Kyu,” Prince Wu called out cheerfully as they got closer, waving his hand. He was sporting a top hat and twirling a cane, his face all smiles. “Are we interrupting their breakfast?”

“No, I’ve already served it. They got some fresh wolfbat this morning.”

“Oh, Yang Yang will be pleased.” The prince beamed. He was a funny little guy, no mistake, but Ji-Kyu liked him. Always polite, he was, and he’d never once tried to tell Ji-Kyu how to do his job, which was a change from how most of the other big donors were. It never failed - people donated yuan to the zoo and suddenly they knew more about caring for the animals than the keepers themselves. The prince kept his opinions to himself, though; if anything, he was very respectful, asking a lot of questions about the care of the beasts and actually listening to the answers, that sort of thing. 

“Yeah, she’s not turning up her snout at wolfbat.” Ji-Kyu took up a bucket and started to rinse down the wheelbarrow. He knew from past experience that the prince would let him do his job in peace.

The prince stood watching the badgermoles, still smiling. His bodyguard stood next to him, his hands on his hips. He really was an intimidating looking guy. Plus you never could tell with those firebenders. Touchy sort, in his experience. The prince was chattering on about some appointment he had, but Ji-Kyu wasn’t really listening. You wouldn’t think, based on the expression the bodyguard had, that he was listening either, but there you’d be wrong. He did answer the prince, every once in awhile.

“Well, good morning, ladies!” The prince stepped forward to the edge of the enclosure. He was rocking back and forth on his toes, grinning at the badgermoles, both of whom, after finishing their breakfast, had shuffled to the fence closest to the prince. “You are both looking lovely today!”

_ Ladies fair _

_ Time to spare _

_ Without a single care _

The prince started singing to them, his pitch sliding up and down like a man trying to run on ice. Nice man, but a damn awful singer. Couldn’t carry a tune in a tsungi horn, as Ji-Kyu’s grandfather used to say. Didn’t matter. The badgermoles, for some reason he never could understand, were head over heels for him. Both of them sat up, front paws dangling in front of them, snouts quivering, swaying back and forth. He’d never seen anything like it in all his years of caring for the animals. Oh, they liked music, sure enough. But this? It was like some kind of magic. A few times, late at night when everyone else had gone home, he’d tried to sing to them the same words that the prince sang. Nothing. The badgermoles would listen, but that was as far as it went.

The bodyguard’s hand crept up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

_ Yang Yang my beauty _

_ And Ling Ling of the perfect paws _

_ The sun rises and sets on you both _

_ Rare loam flies from your dazzling snouts! _

The last word was a note that held for long seconds, off key and harsh. The bodyguard looked pained. “Wu!” he shouted, but the prince was on a roll, swirling his skinny body in circles, the badgermoles following him, their movements slow and stately compared to the prince’s frenetic spinning. The prince just laughed, the sound of it pealing across the enclosure. He suddenly grabbed the bodyguard’s hands off of his hips and spun him in a circle, the bodyguard nearly tipping over in his surprise. The prince whirled him around in an impromptu waltz, singing a series of discordant  _ la la la’s _ , the badgermoles keeping up on their side of the metal fence, feeling the vibrations through the stone. “Quit it!” the bodyguard demanded, and broke his hold before stepping away, tugging his jacket back into place. The prince simply danced off on his own, burbling something about the stars in the skies and the badgermoles’ stripes.

His bodyguard stared after him for a moment, watching the prince dip and sway; to Ji-Kyu’s eternal astonishment the man actually cracked a smile. The smile lingered for the briefest of moments as he shook his head slightly, looking for all the world like he might actually be fond of the little fellow. By the time the prince had turned back the smile was gone, however; the bodyguard was back to his usual stoic expression, resigned and vaguely irritated.

“Wu, you’re giving me a headache. Knock it off,” he said.

The prince just twirled on his tiptoes, however, and pointed to the badgermoles, both of whom were now on all fours, shuffling to and fro in perfect formation. He turned to Ji-Kyu, his expression hopeful. Ji-Kyu peered to one side of the enclosure.

“We’re alone here,” the bodyguard said, making eye contact with Ji-Kyu. Ji-Kyu nodded and motioned the prince over. The prince carefully handed his hat and cane to the bodyguard before running to the side of the enclosure where the zookeeper’s area was, Ji-Kyu opening the locked door with his key and swinging it open.

“Come on, then,” he said, and the prince stepped in. Ji-Kyu glanced over at the bodyguard, standing there, hat and cane in his hands. He nodded back. Ji-Kyu opened up the door leading to the enclosure. The prince stepped through, the badgermoles blindly shuffling over to sniff at him; Ling Ling slurping him one upside the head with her long tongue and Yang Yang pushing gently at him with her snout. He was crooning, reaching out with his hands to grab at both of them. He stood like that for several minutes, humming while he patted them, his face transfixed with joy. 

“Time’s up,” the bodyguard said, and the prince sighed mournfully.

“Just a quick one today, my beauties,” the prince said, resoundingly kissing both badgermoles on their snouts. “I can’t stay.” Another round of kisses and he stepped back, regretfully. “I’ll come next week for a much longer visit, I promise!” Back through the door he went, Ji-Kyu locking it behind him. The prince turned to Ji-Kyu and, hands placed precisely, gave a slight bow of his head. “Thank you.” Ji-Kyu gave an awkward little bow back.

“All right, you’ve had your visit, come on out of there,” the bodyguard clucked. “We’re late as it is.” He scanned the area around the enclosure again. “That’s all I need, someone coming down here asking me what the Prince of the Earth Kingdom is doing in there while I’m out here.”

“I told you, Mako!” The prince stepped out of the other door, walking towards his bodyguard. “It’s a Hou-Ting thing. They can’t help loving me.”

The bodyguard sighed, waving the hat until the prince took it and clapped it back on his head, tilting it at a jaunty angle. “We’re not getting into that again.”

“There’s nothing to get into. It’s just a simple fact. Hou-Tings have a way with badgermoles. It’s in our blood. If you don’t believe me, look it up.” He took the cane and twirled it expertly. “It’s a royal thing, you know.”

“Uh huh.” The bodyguard rolled his eyes so expressively that Ji-Kyu could see if from where he was.

“Doubt all you like, Mako. It’s still the truth!” The prince turned back towards the badgermoles.

_ Goodbye ladies sweet _

_ With your big old feet _

_ Next week we’ll repeat! _

The badgermoles nodded in time to his singing. The prince gave Ji-Kyu a friendly wave and a called, “Thank you again, see you next week,” before turning back and jogging quickly to match steps with his bodyguard.

“Can’t you come up with anything better than sweet and feet and repeat?”

“Well, I like that, Mako! Next time you can sing, then!”

“I’m not singing to the badgermoles, Wu.”

“You know what they say, Mako. The spirits hate a coward.”

“Just because I don’t want to make a public ass of myself doesn’t mean I’m a coward.”

Their voices faded off into the distance as they made their way towards the zoo entrance. Ji-Kyu looked over to the badgermoles, both of whom were drooping, heads turned unerringly towards where the prince was walking, now out of sight. “Don’t fret. He’ll be back, girls.” With a smile of his own he picked up the bucket to finish cleaning out his wheelbarrow.


	5. An Itinerant Drowse: A Drive In The Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving a prompt meme from [Tumblr.](http://ourimpavidheroine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mako and Wu, before they got together: _Accidentally falling asleep together._

“Damn it’s hot today.” Mako stared irritably out of the window of the Satomobile.

“Can’t we roll down the windows?” Wu’s elaborate confection of bangs that waterfalled over his brow was decidedly frizzy and an uncomfortable dampness was spreading under his summer wool suit. “We’ve got another hour or so before we get back to the city limits. Surely it’s safe to roll them down out here.”

Mako shook his head. “Not a good plan.” He shot Wu a perfectly executed side-eye. “I was against this trip in the first place, you know.”

Wu blew a gust of air out of his mouth and kicked out his feet. “I wanted to see it. It’s not every day a fellow learns he owns a vineyard, after all!” He stuck his lower lip out glumly. “I wish we could have stayed in the wine cellars. It was nice and cool down there.”

“Yeah. It was.” Mako leaned back and closed his eyes, massaging at his temples. He had a headache building, which was a sure sign there was a thunderstorm on the way. He always got a bit of a headache until the storm broke. He wished this one would; anything to relieve the sultry heat. He shot a bit of a glare at their driver through the glass that separated the back of the car from the front. The driver had taken off his hat and uniform jacket and rolled _his_ windows down.

“Does your head hurt, Mako?” Wu’s voice was a little tentative. Mako opened his eyes to see Wu peering up at him.

“I have a little bit of a headache. I get them when the air pressure changes. It’s no big deal.”

Wu yawned and sighed, a fretful sound. “I should have brought a book.”

“Wouldn’t you puke in the car if you were reading?”

“No, I never get sick in cars. Or anything else.”

Mako grunted in reply and continued to rub his temples, fighting back a yawn. His eyes slid closed of their own accord. Spirits, but it was hot. Muggy. The air felt like you could drink it. He wished he was back in the wine cellars. For that matter, he wished he was off duty so he could have actually had some of the wine. He yawned and drooped a little to the side.

He dragged himself back into consciousness at the sound of something pattering on the roof of the car. _Rain_ , he thought, and he opened his eyes. There was an unfamiliar weight on his chest, and he peered down to see that Wu had slumped up against him, asleep, his head tipped back, his mouth slack. _Is he drooling?_  

Carefully and slowly Mako reached his hand over and rolled down the nearest window a crack. Fresh air flowed into the backseat, cool and smelling of wet earth. He took a deep breath. They were driving through what looked to be rice paddies on both sides of the road. Still in the countryside, then. He couldn’t have been asleep very long. 

Wu stirred and sat up, blinking. “Are we home yet?” he asked in a slightly bewildered tone and Mako was struck at how young he looked. He was only seventeen, his cheeks still scant of any beard, much to what Mako knew was Wu’s chagrin. He was so fragile like this, his mouth still soft with sleep, his dozy eyes lidded with those long eyelashes.

“Not yet. It’s raining, though.”

Wu smiled his delight and his face animated. “I love that smell. Don’t you love that smell? When it starts raining? I always loved it when it rained in the Upper Ring.” He shrugged a little. “Not that I was allowed to go out and play in it or anything, but I could still open my window a little and stick my fingers out.” He leaned across Mako and stuck his fingers out the window, waggling them a bit. Suddenly he gasped and slithered across Mako’s lap, nearly kneeing him in a place Mako really did not want kneed.

“Hey!”

“Mako! I saw lightning! Over there!”

“Yeah, I know, I felt it.”

Wu turned, those green eyes wide. “You can _feel_ it? Really?”

The corners of Mako’s mouth turned up slightly. “Yeah, really.”

Wu sat back, and Mako scooted over on the backseat, giving him more room. “That’s the owlcat’s pajamas, Mako! I wish I could do that!” His face lit up as another sliver of lightning split the sky. “Oh! I’m a little afraid of lightning!”

“Nothing to be scared of.” Mako patted his back awkwardly. Wu continued to watch out the window, gasping whenever the lightning sizzled and the thunder boomed, droplets of rain sneaking into the open window to splatter on his face.

 _He’s not so bad when he’s not being a little shit,_ Mako thought, and he smiled to himself when Wu jumped a little at a rumble of nearby thunder.


	6. An Altruistic Assistance: Boy Can That Boy Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of the incident Mako writes to Wu about in his letter at the end of [Dear Diary or: How I Had a Second Coronation and a Dalliance with a Detective.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3350999/chapters/7427354)
> 
> Written for FreiheitZeto, who asked so nicely if I could write about Mako seeing something other than Wu's bratty, spoiled attitude while getting a glimpse of the true Wu underneath. I hope it suits!

It was late by the time they left the nightclub; late like it always was, Wu always hated to leave anywhere if he thought anything else exciting might possibly happen. The evening had already been exciting enough; at one point Mako had gotten half of Wu's Si Wong Sling down the front of his jacket when some asshole twice Wu's size had slammed into him, knocking him right back into Mako. He was fairly sure the fucker had done it on purpose, too, not that he was going to start a fight in the middle of the dance floor. He'd marked him, though, and would keep an eye out for him going forward. Next time he came within three feet of Wu Mako was going to have a few words with him. Words that started and ended with the gentleman in question going ass over heels onto the sidewalk outside the club.

Wu had laughed it off, like he always did, but there had been genuine fear in his eyes and he'd clutched on to Mako a little too long, a little too desperately before shaking himself free and making some joke about wanting to refresh his drink anyhow.

Mako sighed as he waited for their car to come around. He smelled like a combination of sticky-sweet drink and stale cigarette smoke and he welcomed the fresh air outside the club, despite the bite. Autumn was well underway; the nights were getting colder and there was frost on the ground in the mornings. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed. He hated the nights when Wu wanted to go out. The club was always too crowded; too many people packed in for Mako to be able to really do his job properly, for one thing - note the fucker slamming into Wu - and all of the noise always gave him a headache. That was another thing that drove him crazy about this job. Wu was so damn social, he loved lots of noise and people and going out every night of the week. Mako preferred to sit at home with a book. Well, never mind. He had two days off in a row coming up next week. He planned on going back to his flat and doing absolutely nothing. In silence. In total non-chattering Wu silence.

Wu was chattering now, something about the band. Mako grunted. It was easier that way, a few little grunts and Wu took that as actual conversation instead of a monologue. Damn but it was cold, and there was some girl sitting on the sidewalk close to them, crying her eyes out. Mako shut his own eyes for a second, massaging his temples. He'd need some of that willow bark powder when they got back to the hotel if he didn't want to spend the entire next day with his skull pounding away at him.

"Why the waterworks, Gumdrop?" 

Mako opened his eyes to see Wu sitting on the curb next to the girl, passing over a handkerchief. "What rube would make such a pretty doll like you cry like that?"

The girl started to sob even harder, her face a blotchy mess of melted makeup. Mako couldn't quite make out what she was saying - something about her boyfriend? But Wu was nodding sympathetically, slipping out of his suit jacket and putting it around her shoulders. Damn it! What was he thinking? It was too cold outside to be without an overcoat, no less his suit jacket. Wu put his arm around her and Mako tensed up; was he honestly trying to make a move on this girl?

He wasn't, though. Even Mako could see it. Wu was speaking quietly to her, reaching over to gently wipe away the dark streaks under her eyes. He was nodding sympathetically as she told him about her man showing up with some other girl, taking her hands in his and actually listening for once, instead of doing all the talking. 

"Why Gumdrop! Look what I found underneath all that runny mascara! A pair of breathtaking brown eyes!"

The girl gave him a watery smile and a bit of a giggle.

"Wait, was that a smile you just gave me? Astonishing! What's your name?"

The girl told him, and Wu stood up, gently raising her up with his hands, holding his jacket and helping her slip her arms into it.

"Can't have you getting cold now, can we? Hey! There's that astonishing smile again!"

Wu continued to smile and talk to her. Not in that weird and forcefully awkward way which was, Mako had come to realize, the way Wu tried to flirt with women. No, this was genuine. He wasn't trying to flirt with her. He was trying to get her to smile. She'd already stopped crying. Suddenly Wu put his arm around her and expertly twirled her and the girl actually laughed. Wu laughed as well and then spun her right into the beginning moves of a foxtrot, taking her gracefully up the middle of the street while she laughed again, her face changing entirely. Mako watched them dance up and down. Wu was, quite frankly, an amazing dancer. He'd told Mako once that he'd had a dancing master as a child growing up in the Palace; apparently that sort of thing was expected from a royal prince. Mako wasn't a bad dancer, when it came to that - he could keep up with the steps without a problem and he could move pretty well - but Wu was in his element when he danced, he made it look as easy and graceful as breathing. Mako was a little envious of it, truth be told.

Their car finally made its way around the corner and Mako pulled himself away from the wall. Wu had seen it as well and had danced the girl over to it, opening the door for her with a flourish. Mako assumed they were going to give her a ride home; Wu confirmed this. 

"Mako, this is Gyuri. Gyuri, this intimidating looking fellow is my bodyguard, Mako. Don't mind him if he glares at you. That's just his way of being friendly. Mako, we are giving Gyuri a ride home. Where do you live, darling?"

The girl told him and Wu relayed it to their driver. He sat on the seat next to her, his hands in hers, while Mako sat across from them. He tried very hard not to glare.

Wu kept talking to her, telling her that she was lovely, that he couldn't imagine why any boy would want to throw her over for any other girl. 

"But even if he does, why you have to keep your chin up. Never let them see you cry! You put on your prettiest dress and you walk into that club like you own it. You look at yourself in the mirror and you say to yourself, 'Gyuri, you are a strong woman. You are worth everyone's interest and you don't need any man who would treat you like that. You deserve the best.' Because you do! You deserve the very best! That fool of a boy doesn't deserve your tears, you hear me!"

The girl nodded emphatically. "I do deserve better!"

"Yes you do, my darling! After all, I'm a prince and I say so!"

Wu kept up with this the entire way back to the block of flats where the girl lived. As the car pulled up he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Now I expect to see you there again! And we'll foxtrot again! You're a marvelous dancer, you know." Wu beamed at her as he helped her out of the car.

"You stay here in the car," Mako said. "I'll walk her up to her door."

Wu kissed her gently on both cheeks. "Sleep tight and dream beautiful dreams, Gyuri."

Mako walked her up to the door and waited while she put her key into the lock. She turned to him, her eyes luminous under the bleak light from the street lamp. "He's wonderful. He didn't need to be so kind to me. I'm just a nobody and he's a prince."

Mako stood there for a moment. It was true. Wu hadn't needed to be so kind to this girl. There was nothing in it for him. It wasn't the first time Mako had seen him do it, either. Wu, for all of his imperious royal bearing, genuinely seemed to like people, and he talked to anyone and everyone. He wasn't a snob that way, Mako had to give him that. "Yeah. Well, he's a good guy." He realized that he meant it. Wu was a pompous ass, no mistake. Clueless, most of the time. Self-centered, absolutely. He drove Mako straight up the fucking wall. He was, however, also - just sometimes - a very decent kid.

"He likes you, you know that, right?"

Mako blinked and the girl smiled.

"He's been doing nothing but look at you for approval the whole time. You really don't see it?"

Mako shifted uncomfortably. The girl looked at him seriously.

"Don't you dare break his heart. Or else I'll come after _you_."

Mako didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. The girl opened the door and stepped inside the building, letting the door close behind her. She didn't look back.

Mako walked back and got into the car. "She took your jacket with her," he said.

Wu's eyes were closed. He waved a hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. I have plenty more where that came from."

The car pulled away and they sat for a time in silence. Mako cleared his throat. "That was a nice thing you did."

Wu opened his eyes and smiled.


	7. An Apprehensive Interim: Wu's First Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Wu's first coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go way back! Back in time!
> 
> This is based on an anonymous request I got on Tumblr; Anon wanted me to write a little drabble with Mako and Wu based on this scene shot from Book 4's _The Coronation_. Ask and ye shall receive, Anon!  
>   
>   

"I always get what I want. I always get what I want. Upstart piece of street trash." Wu was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. "Zaofu's never held themselves accountable for anything they've ever done. Why should she?"

Mako watched him go back and forth, his feet slamming into the ground, his hands clenching and unclenching. Not that Wu stomping made any difference; he was so slight he hardly made any noise at all on the marble floor of City Hall. Mako couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Wu this agitated, if ever. Usually Wu's fits of temper were like a summer storm; they came on fast and without warning, blasted hard for a few minutes and then the skies cleared and the sun shone again. This was different, though. Wu didn't actually seem angry, for one thing. He seemed to be close to tears, to be genuinely distressed. In fact, unless Mako was reading him wrong, Wu seemed almost _afraid_.

"Look, it's just a hotel room," he said. "I know it's kind of a pain in the ass to move but I'm sure they'll put us back in there once she's gone."

Wu whipped around, the expression on his face so ferocious that Mako took an involuntary step back. "It's not just a _room_ , Mako." His voice was furious. "They took me out of my room, the room I've had for several years now. Without consulting me or even stopping to think whether it was appropriate. Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, I get that you are ticked off about the room," Mako replied. Wu was so angry that he half-expected him to start foaming at the mouth. 

"NO!" Wu shouted, and Mako's eyes went wide. Wu could get pretty damn pissy at times but he wasn't much of a shouter. "No! It's not about the room, damn you! It's about how they immediately kowtowed to her, how they considered her more important-" here he recklessly waved his hands in the air, "-than the actual king of the Earth Kingdom." 

"Yeah, okay. I guess that sucks."

Wu stared at him like he was a complete idiot. " _Sucks_? You think it _sucks_? Let me ask you a question. What keeps a monarch in power, Mako?"

Mako blinked. "Uh...I don't know. I mean, a king's a king. An army, I guess?"

Wu threw an impatient hand into the air. "What makes a monarch any different than anyone else? Oh sure, the bloodline, but whatever. Dynasties are toppled and new monarchs are brought in, people intermarry and have sons with one of the kitchen maids, bloodlines aren't always as strong as people like to think they are. But what makes a monarch a monarch and not just, say, someone's bodyguard?"

"Uh..." Mako shrugged. "I really don't know."

"It's all about how people perceive a monarch. How they _see_ him. The respect given to the symbols of his office. The respect given to him by the rest of the nobility, not to mention the common folk." At Mako's continued look of incomprehension, Wu sighed impatiently. "What makes a crown any more official than my top hat? A crown isn't made of some sort of magical materials. When it comes down to it, it's just another hat. An expensive and heavy and uncomfortable hat, but a hat nonetheless. No. What makes it a _crown_ instead of a hat is the fact that people believe in it. They respect it. They see it as a symbol of authority."

"Okay. If you say so."

"The fact that they kicked me out of my room means that they didn't _respect_ me, Mako. It's not about the room. Well, some of it is about the room, I pay a lot of yuan for that room and they are going to hear about it from me later, you can believe me on that." 

Based on the expression on Wu's face, Mako believed him. Someone was most likely going to lose their job over this one.

"But it means that they see Kuvira as being more of the monarch than me."

"Well, you aren't technically the monarch yet. Give it a few hours."

Wu was shaking his head at him. "You still don't get it, do you? They would have never dared do this to my great-aunt. Never dared to hold her coronation like this, with fold-up bleachers and not a badgermole in sight. Certainly never dared to kick her out of her hotel room, not that she ever stayed in one. They would have never _dared_."

"She was a pretty terrifying lady, your great-aunt. Seriously terrifying."

"Exactly," Wu whispered, looking down at the floor. "Exactly."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you're not like her."

"I need to be more like her," Wu said, but Mako could tell he wasn't listening any longer. He started to pace again. "I don't want to. I don't want to." 

For the life of him he couldn’t figure what had gotten Wu so riled up. Riled up enough to drop all of the slang, even. It wasn’t like Wu had ever shown much interest in being the king; most of his conversations revolved around what he was wearing or the latest romance he’d read or a new nightclub he wanted to check out. Try as he might Mako couldn’t remember having a conversation with Wu where Wu had talked about actually ruling the Earth Kingdom. In fact, based on what Wu had said in the past, Mako had gotten the clear impression that Wu didn’t even like Ba Sing Se.

Suddenly Wu turned to face him. “If she thinks she can take my hotel room, she’ll think she can take anything.” His face was pinched with worry, an expression that was so at odds with his usual demeanor that Mako had no idea what to say in return. “I hope you are ready to really get to bodyguarding.” With that he went back to pacing, his footsteps lacking his earlier force, his hands clasped behind his back. Silently.

Mako just stood with his arms folded, watching Wu wear a groove into the marble floor.


	8. A Nighttime Rendezvous: Wu And Yin Have Some Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A middle of the night meeting with tea.
> 
> This takes place immediately after Wu's kidnapping in Book 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Day One of the 2016 Wuko Weekend challenge on Tumblr.

After twenty minutes of closing her eyes resolutely and trying to will herself back to sleep, Yin sat up with a small sigh. She eased herself out of bed and reached for her wrapper, tying it around herself, tugging her long braid to one side. There were many things about getting old that she didn’t enjoy, and insomnia was certainly one of them. Well. Nothing for it. May as well make herself a cup of tea while she was up. It wasn’t like she’d be getting back to sleep any time soon anyhow.

She crept down the hallway silently. The usual night noises were present; Chow snoring away next to LiLing; the whimpering of Chin’s newborn, quickly put to the breast. Yin had worried for a time that Miss Sato would want them to leave and then where would they go? But Mako had told her more than once that Miss Sato was happy to let them stay as long as they wanted. It had been nearly three years now. Not all of them were still here, of course. Lan had married a Republic City man last year and had moved out and Min and Ting had taken the children and gone back to Ba Sing Se. But most of them had stayed put.

Yin peered down the hallway and frowned. Someone had left the lights on in the kitchen again. How many times had she told them they couldn’t leave the lights burning? If it was Tu she was going to have his head. She shuffled into the kitchen and swallowed her own gasp of surprise. It was Prince Wu, dressed in silk pajamas and a matching dressing gown, trying to make tea. Or at least that’s what Yin thought he was doing. He was frowning at the teapot, the tin of loose tea in his hand.

“Do you need some help, Your Highness?”

He jumped and nearly dropped the tin. “Ah! Well! You surprised me.” He smiled at her. “You know, I think I might. I’ve never made tea before. I thought it would intuitive but it turns out I’m a complete dolt.” He brandished the tin at her.

“If you’d take a seat, Your Highness, I’d be happy to make you some tea.” 

“Oh thank you, Grandma Mako.” He laughed as he handed over the tin. “I beg your pardon. I know that’s not your name. I met so many people today that my head is chock full of names. It might take me some time to get them all straight.”

“It’s Yin, Your Highness.” She filled the kettle and set it on the stove, swapping out the tin of oolong the prince had been holding for one that was full of the herbal blend LiLing had made for her to help her sleep. “And it’s true, there’s an awful lot of us.”

“Grandma Yin, then.” He sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. “Mako tells me that your family are refugees from Ba Sing Se?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“You could just call me Wu.”

She turned her head to smile at him gently. “I really couldn’t, Your Highness.”

The smile slid off of his face. “Ah. Well. Whatever makes you comfortable, of course.” He picked at imaginary dust on his dressing gown. As soon as they’d arrived Mako had called the hotel and had made the arrangements to have their things delivered to the house. A car had appeared an hour or two later, all of their belongings neatly packed. First class people got first class treatment, she supposed. “This is a pretty posh place out here. I had no idea Asami Sato even had this place. Not that I know her very well or anything. But she’s quite the looker, and even smarter besides. Fixed up the train station, you know. We could sure use that kind of thing in Ba Sing Se, couldn’t we?” His voice trailed off for a moment. “Well. I guess that’s what Kuvira’s been busy doing, huh?” 

Yin sniffed. “It’s not her place, Your Highness.” She poured the boiling water over the leaves and went to fetch a tea cup.

“I should say it isn’t! She’s not a very friendly lady, believe you me! Grandma, you only fetched one cup. Don’t you want any tea?” 

“Oh, that’s quite all right, Your Highness.”

He smiled very slightly and gave her a slow nod of his head. “Please have some tea with me, Yin. It would be my honor.” His voice was soft; if Yin hadn’t known better, she might have said the prince was being hesitant. Imagine, a prince being hesitant with someone like her! Nodding at her like she was some lady of the court!

“Well, if you insist, Your Highness.” She took another cup from the cupboard.

“I do insist! Why, it’s almost like we’re having our own little tea party here. Midnight tea party, as it were.” His fingers were restless, plucking at his dressing gown, roaming across the counter in front of him. She was surprised that he wore no jewelry. She’d always just assumed that royals wore plenty of jewels. In fact, outside of his clothes - which were clearly custom made and of the best quality - he might have just been any other young man. Very polite, he was, very well-spoken. He’d asked a lot of questions as Chow had taken him around the house to show him where things were, but none of them were particularly imperious. She still couldn’t believe that Mako referred to him by his first name, however. She’d nearly come over faint again that evening when she’d heard Mako speak to him in the same demanding tone he usually used with Bolin. Scandalized, she’d tried to correct him, but Mako had sighed.  _ It’s what he wants me to call him, Grandma. He’s my boss. Do you want me to obey him or not? You can’t have it both ways. _ Which was true, she had to grant. She supposed that if Mako was under orders by the prince to call him by his given name that Mako had to obey. It left her deeply uncomfortable, nevertheless. A prince was a prince, after all, something that Mako, with his unruly Republic City ways, didn’t seem to fully comprehend. 

She poured the tea into both cups. “Do you take anything in your tea, Your Highness?”

“Oh. No, I just take it black. Mako doesn’t, you know, he likes milk and sugar. Well. I suppose you’d know that, being his grandma and all. That’s the sort of thing grandmas know, right? I never knew any of mine, all of my grandparents died before I was born. There was my great-aunt, of course, but she wasn’t...uh...well. She wasn’t really the grandmother-type, you see.” He made a slight grimace before taking a cautious sip of his tea. “This is very good, thank you.”

Yin stirred some sugar into her own tea. It was a lower class thing to do, to add things into your tea. The tea they had here at Miss Sato’s house was of high quality; there was certainly no need to mask the taste of it, not like they’d had to do back in Ba Sing Se. It was a habit, that’s all. She gave a quick glance the prince’s way. He looked tired; there were smudges under his eyes and his shoulders were drooping. Not that she had any right to judge a Hou-Ting, of course! But still, one couldn’t help noticing if a body were only a foot away, right?

Imagine, just imagine, what the other women in the old neighborhood would say if they knew that she, Yin, was making tea for the crown prince! They’d never believe her if she told them. When Mako had originally told her about his new job she’d been beside herself. Her grandson, her Mako, working for the prince like that! He didn’t seem to appreciate the honor, however. In fact, a few months back she’d overheard him complaining to Chow Junior about how much he disliked the job, how he wanted to go back to his work as a regular detective. She’d been shocked, of course. She’d scolded him, reminded him that this was a prince he was working for, after all. He had told her that they didn’t recognize royalty like that in Republic City.

Not that his attitude was so unfamiliar, of course. Hadn’t her San argued the same thing with his father? Round and round the two of them had gone, San and Bohai, San claiming that the ring system in Ba Sing Se was archaic and wrong. He’d talked about Republic City, about how anyone there could make a new start, how even people from the streets could make something of themselves. Bohai wasn’t having it, of course; he wanted San to stay home and help run the fruit stand.  _ Stick to what you know, son _ , Bohai had said, but it just wasn’t in San’s nature. When San had run off she’d been devastated, but not surprised. Most of the family who had known San talked about Bolin and how much he resembled his father, what with his looks and his warm and friendly personality. But Yin, she saw San’s drive and determination in his oldest boy.

The prince had hardly touched his tea, she saw. “Can I get Your Highness anything else?” she asked. “Are you hungry?”

He smiled. “Oh, I’m just fine. I ate so much at dinner I thought I would pop. You’re a very good cook, Grandma.”

Yin frowned, just slightly. She’d noticed at dinner that the prince hardly ate anything. She wasn’t the only one, either; LiLing had remarked on it as well. She might have thought he was turning up his nose at her food - not that she’d blame him, of course, after all, he’d had the best chefs in the world preparing his meals - but he was so enthusiastic, asking what was in the dishes and praising everything on his plate. She’d taken Mako aside and asked him and Mako had told her that the prince rarely ate much. She’d have to do something about that. Not that she would ever say anything, of course, but he was awfully thin. He could use a little extra meat on his bones. 

Meat on his bones! Well, would you listen to her! Speculating about the prince like that! Why, most likely he’d want to hire his own chef for his meals. He’d eaten with the family that evening but Yin couldn’t imagine he’d want to continue doing so. After all, he was royalty. He was the one that belonged in a grand estate like this, not her family.

“Your sticky dumplings were really delicious, you know. Best I’ve ever had. And that’s saying something, because dumplings are my favorite.” He smiled a real smile at her this time, his mouth curving up and his eyes sparkling.

“Oh, Your Highness!” She felt herself blushing, like a starstruck girl. “Get along with you.”

“I mean it, Grandma. You can ask Mako if you don’t believe me. He knows how much I like dumplings. Sometimes,” and here he leaned closer to her, “He has to yell at me to eat something else because all I want to eat are dumplings.”

Yin let out a little involuntary gasp. “Your Highness! Mako has no right to say those things!” Yelling at the prince! Oh, she’d show that boy some yelling! It was one thing to call the prince by his given name if ordered; it was quite another to take it upon himself to tell the prince what to eat!

The prince laughed. “Oh Grandma, I hate to break it to you, but Mako yells at me all the _ time _ .” Here he sat up straight and scowled, drawing his eyebrows together and deepening his voice a bit. “Wu! Come back here! Wu! Stop singing before you break everyone’s eardrums! Wu! Quit posing for photographs and come on, we’re late!”

A part of Yin knew she should close her mouth, but she just couldn’t do it. The shame of it! On the entire family! Why if they had been back in Ba Sing Se Mako would have been thrown in prison for his disrespect and impertinence and the rest of the family just might have been as well. She knew things were different in Republic City, but this was too much. Too much. 

“He even told me that I would make a lousy king.” The prince sighed. “He’s right, of course. I  _ would _ make a lousy king.”

Yin couldn’t contain herself any longer. “Your Highness! I don’t know what my grandson was thinking, speaking to you in such a way. Please accept my apologies. Perhaps it would be better if you got a new bodyguard, one who would respect your royal person!”

The prince reached over and patted Yin’s hand absently. “Oh, don’t fret, Grandma. He was right to tell me that. It’s true, all of it. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about it, too. Besides, he does respect my royal person. In his own Mako way. He’s a very good bodyguard.”

“Not good enough to keep you from getting kidnapped today!” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Yin regretted them. The prince hunched over, wrapping his arms around himself, eyes downcast.

“Oh. Well. I’m sure it was just an accident. I mean, what are the chances, right? It’s the first time he ever left me alone, you know.” The prince shrugged, a miserable lift of his shoulders. “It was only to the bathroom, I guess he thought I’d be safe there. I thought he’d be following me even though he told me to go alone but...well. His friends were there, so I guess he really wanted to spend time with them. I know he hasn’t seen the Avatar in a long time. I’m sure he just wanted to get caught up.” He glanced up at Yin. “He didn’t want me to come to lunch. I wanted to meet the Avatar, though, so I insisted. If I had stayed home like he told me to none of this would have happened, right?”

“If he’d been doing his job properly and keeping watch over you then none of this would have happened!” Yin was furious. Mako had told them all that the prince had been kidnapped and that the Avatar and Miss Sato had helped rescue him. He hadn’t shared, however, that it had come about due to his own negligence.

“I just wanted to meet the Avatar,” the prince whispered, his arms tightening around himself. “I think he was embarrassed to be there with me, with his friends. He thinks I don’t notice, but I do. And I woke up in that box and it was so dark and I was so scared and I’m not as dumb as everyone thinks I am, I know that if Kuvira got her hands on me she’d kill me.” His voice hitched and wobbled. “And then the Avatar threw me off the train and I just wanted someone - anyone - to make me feel better and she put her hand right in my face and shoved me away and Mako…” He broke into sobs. “Mako didn’t even say anything, he didn’t even care that she did that. He didn’t care that I was kidnapped and he didn’t care that the Avatar did any of those things.” He swayed back and forth, hands clutching at his ribcage, keening, tears and snot cascading down his face.

Yin stood there for just the briefest of moments, uncertain of what to do. This was her prince, after all. His royal body was sacrosanct by law. It was not for her, a peasant, a former resident of the Lower Ring, to do anything.

On the other hand, he was just a boy. A frightened boy, a lost and lonely boy, a refugee just like she was, but without family or friends. And before she could think twice, before she could stop herself, she reached out and gathered the Crown Prince of the Earth Kingdom into her arms and held him close, one hand gently rubbing at the back of his neck.

“There, there,” she murmured, much like she had done for her own boys, back in the day. “Why you just cry all of those bad feelings right on out of you. That’s the way, now.”

He continued to sob into her, eventually resting his head on her shoulder, his arms creeping around her body. Why he  _ was _ nothing but bones, this child. So slight. So fragile. She kept her arms around him, murmuring encouragement until his sobs abated into shuddering gasps. He held on to her, though, and she let him.

She opened her eyes, still rubbing at his neck. She caught a flash of movement in the polished chrome of the icebox and she peered at it. In its reflection she could see Mako standing just outside the door, frozen in a puddle of light spilling out from the kitchen. There he stood, his hands clenched into tight fists, his head hanging, his face grim. There was color burning high up on his cheekbones. How long had he been standing there?

“I’m sorry, Grandma,” the prince said into her shoulder, his breath hitching in and out. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Well, you’ve had quite the day, Your Highness,” she replied, still watching Mako’s reflection. “It’s understandable. Better to just get all of that out. Why, those kinds of things can act like a poison if you keep them locked inside. You’ve no need to apologize to me.”

“No one has hugged me since my nanny left. I was five,” he said. “I think I forgot what hugs felt like.”

Mako’s head jerked up at that. His mouth creased down into a frown.

“That’s simply too many years to go without hugs,” Yin said. This poor boy. Her heart ached. “I’d say you were overdue.”

He raised his head to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks streaked and blotchy. “Oh Grandma, I’m sorry. I made a mess of you.”

“Now you don’t worry for one single moment more about that.” She patted his cheek very gently. “You aren’t the first to cry on me and I suppose you won’t be the last, either.”

He gave her a tremulous smile. “Just like everyone else then, hmmm?”

“Just like,” she said, and she realized she meant it.

He reached up with a sleeve to blot at his eyes and then yawned, wide enough to cause his jaw to crack. His eyes widened and he belatedly covered his mouth. “I beg your pardon,” he said, and Yin found herself smiling.

“It seems as if someone is feeling a little tired now, Your Highness.”

He nodded. “I think I might try going back to bed.”

“I think that’s a fine idea. You get some sleep and in the morning you’ll feel better. You’ll see.”

He nodded and took a step away from her before turning back. “Thank you, Grandma. I’m very grateful.” He smiled at her again, that beautiful smile, his long lashes still spiky with his tears. “You can hug me any time. If you like, I mean. I give you permission.”

She smiled back at him. “Well then, Your Highness, I look forward to more hugs in the future.” He stepped quickly towards her and enfolded her into a quick embrace before softly pressing a kiss onto her cheek. 

“Goodnight, Grandma.” With that he stepped away from her and walked towards the door. Her hand went automatically up to her cheek. Had he really just kissed her? Her? Yin? Wonders would never cease.

Just as he approached the door Mako stepped fully into the light. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else, and Yin made a mental note to scold him over it later. Especially as she caught the way the prince’s eyes took in Mako’s bare chest, his cheeks flushing slightly pink even through the remnants of his tears.

“There you are,” Mako said. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an irritated look on his face. “Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to be wandering off without me?”

“Oh. Well, I couldn’t sleep and I thought I’d get some tea.”

“Since when do you know how to make tea?” Mako raised one eyebrow.

“Mako! I’m full of little surprises!” He turned back to Yin and dropped a wink. Yin was so surprised she almost dropped the tea cup she was collecting. “Isn’t that right, Grandma?”

She found herself smiling. “It certainly is, Your Highness.”

“Hmph,” Mako said. “Whatever. Come on. I’m tired and you’re keeping me up.”

“Sure thing, big guy. See, this is me! Coming on!” Wu smiled happily up at Mako, who jerked his thumb towards the door. “Walking right along, Mako!” He exited the kitchen, still talking.

“Shhhhh!” Mako hissed. “People are sleeping!”

“Sorry,” the prince called softly from the hallway. Mako turned to look at his grandmother.

“Thanks. For giving him some tea.”

Yin pointed her finger at him. “You be nice to His Highness,” she said, startling herself with the fierceness in her tone. “I mean it, Mako.” Her chin went up. “He’s a good boy. And you did him wrong today.”

“I know I did,” Mako mumbled, so low she could hardly hear him. He looked away from her. “I know it.” He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the prince calling that he couldn’t remember how to get back to their room. “Night, Grandma,” he said, and made his way out the door, following the prince.

Yin slowly collected their cups and the teapot, taking them to the sink. “My goodness,” she said, and her hand crept up again to cover the cheek where he’d impulsively kissed her.


	9. A Gradual Awakening: Do You Do More Than Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the Sato Estate after Wu and Mako moved in after Kuvira's aborted kidnapping attempt in Book Four.
> 
> Mako has to deal with his changing feelings for Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evrybodysdarlin told me she wanted me to write more about Wu and Mako in the beginning of their relationship. This morning I heard Foreigner's Hot Blooded on the radio and I just started writing. It happens that way sometimes.
> 
> Just for you, Darlin'!

Mako was sitting on one of Asami's overly ornate sofas, next to his Aunt LiLing.

He was _not_ in a good mood.

For one thing, he hated staying out here. His family loved it, clearly; they'd never seen anything like it, and after second cousin (maybe? Mako couldn't keep track of all that family tree shit) Wen used the swimming pool to wash her clothes in when they’d first arrived he'd broken down and spent a couple of days showing everyone around, explaining how the house worked. Because apparently he was a Spirits damned tour guide and teacher on top of everything else. They had settled right in, like they had always lived in the lap of luxury instead of the slums of the Lower Ring. None of them showed any signs of leaving and it had been three years, for the love of Raava. Asami said she was glad to have them, that she hated living in the big empty house by herself, but she was probably just saying that to be nice. Asami was too nice by half.

It hadn't helped in the slightest that Wu had eagerly jumped right into his family’s life out here, gladly helping the kids with their schoolwork and offering to help wash the dishes when Grandma made dinner. Like Wu had ever washed a dish in his life. He used cold water and no soap. Mako had snatched the plate out of his hand and shouted at him, which caused Wu to get that wounded deer dog look on his face and his Aunt LiLing to read him the riot act later that evening.

"He's trying, Mako! He doesn't need to try, you know. He could sit around all day and let your grandmother feed him bon-bons, never lift a finger, which is what everyone expects. Be patient with him. He's a good boy at heart." Aunt LiLing went on like this for a good twenty minutes. He finally made his escape when Tu dropped an entire carton of eggs on the floor and distracted her.

Right now Wu was out in the middle of the floor, showing his cousin Meng-Meng how to do one of the dances he'd learned at one of the nightclubs he liked to go to. They'd rolled the living room rug back and Wu had produced a Victrola from somewhere with a supply of jazz records. It must be Asami's; Wu hadn't had one back at the Four Elements. He and Meng-Meng were laughing wildly, Wu shimmying smoothly around her, encouraging her to shake her shoulders more. He'd even managed to get Chow Junior out there, despite Chow's protests that he couldn't dance. A few of the little kids were hopping around enthusiastically and Grandma was looking at him like he hung the moon, as usual. 

It pissed him off. Less than a month ago Wu'd been on a train heading for Kuvira. Who would have killed him, he had no doubt whatsoever. Kuvira would most likely try again, Spirits knew how safe Wu was even here, and here he was, flailing around Asami's living room like nothing was wrong. He was a fucking _target_. Didn't he understand that? Could he take _nothing_ seriously?

So Mako sat on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest. Seething.

"Lighten up, Mako," muttered his aunt, with a little jab with her elbow to his arm. Just at that moment Wu danced up, bowed gracefully at his aunt and extended his hands, his eyes sparkling, that funny little mouth of his curving up with a smile. "Oh no! I couldn't!" said his aunt, but Wu only laughed, taking her hands and pulling her gently to her feet.

"You can't fool me, Aunt LiLing! I bet you danced Uncle Chow's socks off once upon a time!" Wu waggled those eyebrows at her and his aunt giggled like a girl.

Seriously? _Seriously?_ For one thing, LiLing was _not_ Wu's aunt. For another, he couldn't believe his aunt was falling for that shit. There she was, though, mimicking Wu's steps, laughing while Tu whistled at her and Meng-Meng encouraged her to go faster. It must be nice to not have a care in the fucking world. Must be nice just to trust that someone else was going to take care of all your problems. Must be nice to just be able to fix everything with a pile of never ending yuan. Must be fucking nice to be the almighty prince of the Earth Kingdom. Mako would really not fucking know.

"Whaddya say?" sang out a voice above him, and there was Wu, cheeks flushed, holding out his hand. "Come on, Mako! I bet you can cut a rug with the best of them, huh, Buddy?"

Mako launched himself off of the sofa, causing Wu to take a stumbling step back. "You know, maybe you don't have anything better to do, but some of us actually work for a living. I'm not really sure how you expect me to keep you safe when you behave like this!"

Wu looked around the room, bewildered. "But...everything's okay. It's just your family here. I mean, I'm plenty safe, right?" He tried to put on another smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Those pretty green eyes, just exactly the soft shade of ripe olives. 

No. _No._ He was not going to think about the color of Wu's eyes. "Safe? You think Kuvira won't try again? For all I know she could have infiltrated my family, any one of them could be an Earth Empire operative!"

" _Mako!_ " his aunt said sharply, her mouth set in an angry line. "That's enough. No one here is working for Kuvira."

"Fine!" Mako shouted, arms flying out. "Fine! You know what? Dance the entire damn night away! What does it matter? Let's all just pretend there's nothing wrong, right? Fuck it!" He turned on his heel and shoved past one of his endless fucking third cousins triple times removed to head out the door, down one of the endlessly long hallways to the suite at the end where he and Wu were staying. 

"What's _his_ problem?" he heard someone say as he surged down the hall, and he practically growled in rage. What was his problem? What _wasn't_ his fucking problem, more like it. Maybe, just maybe, he gave a damn! Maybe that was his problem! Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't getting much sleep because all he could do was lay awake at all hours of the night, thinking about what would have happened if Korra and all of her newly-found woo-woo bullshittery hadn't managed to locate Wu. Maybe, just maybe, it was because he was creeping out of bed every few minutes to make sure he could hear Wu's breathing, making sure he was still there. He was locking the door to the suite every night but it wasn't enough. Spirits knew that lock wasn't meant to really keep anyone out anyhow. He could have picked it in his sleep. This entire estate was half the size of the city, it would be as easy as anything to creep past the few officers Beifong had assigned to guard the property perimeter and get into the house itself. He could do it; hell, even Bolin could have managed it, and Spirits knew Bolin was about as subtle as a damn goat gorilla.

He tried. He tried! He went over the property plans with the officers to show them where the weak spots were. He'd asked Asami if he could change some locks and, typical Asami, she'd picked up the phone right then and there and called a locksmith, told Mako to do whatever he needed and she'd cover the cost. Well, he could always count on Asami at least, she'd never let him down yet. 

Hell, he'd even tried to show Wu some self-defense moves. It hadn't gone well. Wu had arms like a limp noodle; clearly the only thing he'd ever hit was the gambling table at Big Sal's nightclub. He hadn't even focused on the training anyhow, preferring to grill Mako about his past romantic relationships. Which he didn't really want to get into, it's not like he was exactly a smooth operator on that front. Besides, he wasn't going to tell him everything, for Raava's sake, his grandmother was standing right there! If Wu knew all that he'd gotten into over the years he'd probably never hear the end of it. Wu'd be all over him with questions about it, knowing Wu. Mako sure as shit wasn't going to tell him about his more colorful past, which included such gems as getting blown in the back of alleyways by other Triad kids and the one time he'd been so desperate to get Bolin some medicine that he'd fucked a guy for yuan. It's not that he was ashamed of it or anything - it was what it was, part of his past, which wasn't living in a cushy palace and getting everything he ever wanted, he did whatever was needed to survive, no regrets - but Bolin didn't know about a lot of it and Mako wanted to keep it that way. Those weren't relationships, anyhow. Besides the one time he did it for the yuan it was just good time fucking; letting off some steam, teenage hormones, that kind of thing. Spirits! He hadn't had anyone since that last time with Asami on her airship, back when they were on the way to Zaofu. That was more of a hook up kind of thing anyhow. He and Asami, they'd always fallen pretty easily into bed together, regardless of their relationship status at the time. Everything that had happened on that trip, though, their relationship on that level had just come to its natural end. It was fine. It worked out for the best for the both of them, really, and anyhow he had always valued Asami as a friend, even if he wasn't all that good at showing it. He'd caught on to the undercurrent going on between her and Korra over lunch the day Wu got kidnapped, which surprised him a little bit. He didn't mind; it was okay with him. More than okay, if they were happy. He just wished they'd tell him, though, not try to keep it a secret. Or maybe it wasn't that far along. Well, they'd figure it out on their own, he sure as hell didn't need to get into the middle of it. But it'd been awhile since he'd gotten laid, that's all. Three years and counting. Maybe he should do something about it, although it wasn't like he could have an actual relationship, not with Wu around twenty-four-seven.

He reached their suite and threw himself down on the bed Asami had provided for him. The suite had been her father's; just the bathroom itself was bigger than anything Mako himself had ever lived in. There were three - count them, three - fucking clothes closets, and despite Wu's protests he had converted one of them into a space where he could have a bed and door that closed. Wu wanted him to sleep in Sato's truly enormous bed with him - claimed he was scared - but Mako needed some privacy. Also, he wasn't going to get into bed with Wu. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't blind, contrary to popular belief. Wu was pretty hands on with everyone, but he'd been particularly grabby with Mako lately, and Mako didn't want to encourage it. Pretty soon when all of this Kuvira shit was handled Wu would be heading back to the Earth Kingdom, and despite what Raiko said, Mako was _not_ going with him. Fuck Raiko for thinking he could just tell Mako he had to go, anyhow. Who did he think he was, Kuvira? Presidents didn't have that kind of power. Besides, Wu would have his own staff when he got back there. People who would do a better job than he had. Wu in a trunk on a train was a grade A failure on his part as bodyguard. Why Beifong hadn't fired his ass he had no idea. He would have fired anybody who had failed that spectacularly at their job, but Beifong had just told him to quit his fucking whining and get back to work when he'd tried to go and resign the day after they'd gotten Wu back. 

"Mako?" Wu's voice interrupted his thoughts. Mako sighed.

"What?" Even Wu could hear the irritation in his voice, he was sure. He looked up to see Wu outlined in his doorway, shoulders hunched up, that damned wounded deer dog expression on his face again. Mako wished he wouldn't look like that. He hated that look. _Hated it._ Whenever Wu got that look Mako had the urge to take him into his arms and hold him, rub his back and tell him it was going to be okay, like he used to do with Bolin. Well. It wasn't okay, and Mako couldn't make it okay, and besides, Wu would be leaving for Ba Sing Se as soon as they got the whole Kuvira thing figured out, would get a princess of his own eventually, would have his royal life and there was no room for Mako there. Best not to get too attached.

At least that's what he told himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"I...I'm sorry if I made you angry. I wasn't trying to. I just thought it would be fun to teach Meng-Meng how to dance..." Wu's voice drifted off uncertainly. He was so small standing there like that, so fucking defenseless.  

"Fine. Whatever." He looked at a point over Wu's left shoulder. "It's fine. Just go back to your dancing."

Wu didn't obey. He _never_ obeyed, damn him. Instead he came into the closet and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was so slight that the bed didn't even sag under his weight at all. Mako made the mistake of looking at his face, and Wu bit his lip. Oh Spirits, not the lip biting thing!

"Please don't be mad at me, okay?" Wu's fingers twisted nervously at the bedspread. "I hate it when you're mad at me." He laughed a little; a sad, forlorn sound. "You're always mad at me, I think."

Wu had no idea. None. None at all. Mako knew damn well that Wu had zero experience with women (or otherwise) despite the fact that he tried to pass himself off as some sort of player. Who he thought he was fooling, Mako had no clue, but he left it alone. He knew Wu well enough by now to know that Wu sitting there next to him like that wasn't some sort of a tease or an act; Wu wasn't sophisticated enough at flirtation to pull it off. Wu's idea of flirting was to basically hit women over the head with a sledgehammer of his inane babble. No, Wu had no idea at all what he did to him, Mako was sure of it.

"I'm not mad. Just frustrated. It's not your fault. It's fine. Just...go back to your dancing, okay? Everyone was having a good time. Go on back. Ignore me."

Wu scooted a little closer on the bed. "But I wanted to dance with you." He looked up at Mako through those long lashes.

Spirits! Mako wanted nothing more than to call his bluff; grab him by his shoulders and throw him down on the narrow damn bed, kiss him until he shut the fuck up for more than two seconds altogether. He wanted to tear his clothes off; he wanted to bite at that slender, fragile neck; he wanted to know what kind of noises Wu would make if he put his hands all over him. He could feel his temperature rising, the ever-present flame inside of him roaring to life, threatening to break his hard-won and iron-clad control. _No_ , he told the fire, and he ruthlessly pushed it back, forced it to his will. Cool under fire they used to call him when he was pro-bending, and he used every trick he had in his arsenal to calm himself down. Fuck him, it wasn't easy, though. It's not like he could go after Wu that way anyhow; Wu was young and inexperienced, sheltered. He'd need delicate handling, tenderness, care...and Mako needed to stop thinking about that, right the fuck now.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He'd known he was in trouble when he opened that trunk and saw Wu's frightened face looking back at him; if he hadn't already been on his knees he might have gone down to them involuntarily at that point. He'd wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms and hold him forever while still feeling the need to kill every single fucking person on that train for daring to touch him and that's when he realized he was in some seriously deep shit. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. Wu was no one-night stand; no friend with benefits like Asami, not someone he could fuck-fight with like Korra. Wu was the real deal, he could sense it, and it _terrified_ him. Wu was a prince, soon to be a King; Mako was a nobody from the streets. They were wildly mismatched. He couldn't do it, not to either of them. Eventually Wu would move on to his real life, the life he was born to, and Mako wasn't sure he could survive the heartbreak of being left behind. Best to keep his heart to himself. Best to not even try, no matter how much he longed to do it.

"I'm not going to dance with you, not ever. Give it up. Now if you don't mind, I'm a little tired, and I'd like to go to bed. Some of us actually get up in the morning instead of laying around waiting for breakfast to be served." His tone was harsh, and Wu visibly wilted.

"Oh. Okay. Sure thing, big guy. Right." He stood up, paused for a moment like he was going to say something, but turned and walked out of the closet, closing the door gently behind him.

Mako waited until he heard the door of the suite close before he allowed the tears to come.


	10. A Deliberate Sacrifice: Mako Takes On The Spirit Vine Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako takes out the spirit vine core in the Colossus.

"Let's back it up, okay?" Bolin looked at Mako as if he were crazy and he threw his hands out. "I said that will make the vines _explode_."

Mako didn't have time for this. "Exactly. This is our only way of shutting this thing down. I can handle it." He was already thinking about where he'd send his first strike.

Bolin grabbed at his shoulder. "No! You can't! This isn't the time to prove how awesome you are. I already know how awesome you are...you're awesome."

"I don't have time to argue! I'm doing this, so get out of here!" 

Bolin looked desperate but Mako couldn't think about it. Not right now. Not when he needed to do this. "Okay, but for the record, I do not approve. Just get out as soon as you can. Promise?" 

Mako grabbed at his hand and hung on to it. "Promise." He pulled Bolin into an embrace. Bolin's sheer bulk surprised him slightly, as it always did. He'd been such a skinny kid. Mako held him close for just a moment and breathed him in. His baby brother. The person he loved more than anyone else in this world.

"I love you," Bolin said into his ear, his voice tight and ragged. Mako's heart ached and he started to lose his nerve before he slammed the feeling away. Smashed it away the way he'd always been able to do. Survival meant no weaknesses and Mako had learned the hard way how letting himself fall into emotion was a weakness he couldn't afford. 

Mako pulled away from him while he could still pull away, but Bolin wouldn't let go. "I love you, too. Now go!" He turned away from his brother before he changed his mind. He knew Bolin would take the engineers and go without having to watch him. Bolin had always been good about doing what he was told.

The spirit vine core was snarling purple ferocity and Mako took a single deep breath. He needed to do this. He had to. He had to because he could. Because he could and because he would. Because he understood, better than anyone else he knew, what it meant to sacrifice yourself for others. Hadn't he been doing it for most of his life?

It's not that he wouldn't miss them all. This newly-resurrected friendship with Korra, so much stronger than their mismatched romance had ever been. He'd never had a friend before Korra showed up; he wasn't Bolin, everyone's buddy, well-liked and appreciated. He knew he was stiff and humorless, although Spirits knew he'd tried so hard to be someone he wasn't. Someone dashing; someone suave, someone charming, someone that women would sigh over and men would admire. It wasn't really him, though. When push came to shove he'd reverted back to his usual anxious and pedantic ways with Korra and she'd responded with petulance and irritation. But she'd come back from her self-imposed exile - finally - and he had hoped so much they could build a real friendship together, something that was mutual and supportive and lasting. The idea that he'd never be able to stand at her side in the future when she needed him almost made him falter. He knew she'd understand why he was doing this, though. Of anyone, Korra would understand. She wouldn't be happy - he knew her well enough to know that, it wasn't an ego thing for him - but she'd understand, at least.

Would Asami understand? He wasn't sure. He and Asami had drifted apart somewhat in the past three years and he was sorry for it. He and Asami were never going to work as a couple, but they'd gotten past that long ago. Not that Asami was one to hold a grudge anyhow. She was too honest and forthright for that. He'd apologized to her for the mess he'd made of things and she'd apologized for her part as well and things had finally been right between the two of them. Oh, he'd seen the way she'd been looking at Korra after she'd returned and you didn't need to be a detective to see where that was going. He was glad. Korra couldn't do any better than Asami and he should know. 

He couldn't go there with Bolin. If he did, he'd never make this happen. _Oh Bo,_ he thought. _Please be happy. Don't miss me too much. Marry your Opal and have kids and be happy. I'm keeping you safe, just like I promised Mama I would all those years ago. I've always kept you safe. You've always mattered more than me anyhow. I love you. I love you so much._

His arms started to move in the old familiar pattern, the electricity coursing through them deliberately as he forced his _chi_ to respond to his demands. He could feel the spirit vine core seething, writhing in defiance of the threat against it, all of the hair standing up on him. Oh Spirits, he wasn't going to get out of this, was he? This was it. This was all there was.

_Never mind. Never mind. Just do it, Mako. Just do it. Make it happen._

He couldn't keep his mind quiet, though, even as the lightning flew through him, sparks nearly blinding him. He though of Tenzin, the weight of the world on his shoulders. Quiet Jinora and the times the two of them had talked about books together. Kai's mischievous grin and how he ducked his head in pleasure when Mako would wrap an arm around him. The way Ikki threw her head back when she laughed. Meelo, trying so hard to hide his fear behind that brave facade and didn't he know all about that? The Chief - oh, the Chief, her warm hand on his shoulder, that quick nod she gave him when he pleased her. His grandmother, so frail and yet so strong. 

The sparkle in Wu's eyes, the way his mouth curved up into a smile when he was happy, dancing through their suite at the Four Elements, singing along to the radio in that horrible squawk he called a singing voice. He didn't even know where Wu was. Was he safe? Had Kuvira's forces found him? Was he lying dead in a heap of rubble somewhere? Those beautiful green eyes dull and lifeless? No. No. He couldn't. He couldn't. He had to do this. He had to focus.

The pain, when the spirit vine core arced its violet destruction up his hand and arm, was worse than anything he'd ever felt. The rational part of his mind - the part he never could turn off, no matter how hard he tried - noted that the smell assaulting his nostrils, the smell of cooking flesh, was coming from him. He was slammed back into the wall and it stunned him, but he held on to his _chi_ , held on to the lightning. He might be humorless. He might be uptight. He might be stiff and uncompromising. But by fuck, he would make the fire within obey him, the way he always had. The spirit vine core was actually howling; a shrieking whine of rage as it started coming apart. _Bring it on, you fucking thing_ , he screamed at it in his mind, racing for the hatchway. Would he make it out like he promised Bo?

When the blast hit his heart he didn't have time to feel anything, not even regret.

Darkness engulfed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on what would have been my fourteenth wedding anniversary.
> 
> This one is for Kia, who didn't survive. Miss you, Baby.


	11. The Consequences of Heroism: Mako Receives Treatment For His Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mako's destruction of the spirit vine and the Colossus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three of the Wuko Weekend Challenge on Tumblr.

Someone was holding him up, their arm around his waist but his feet weren’t moving the right way and he tried to make them move but no, they wouldn’t obey they kept dragging and

_Korra help me he’s falling again_

and someone jostled him and the sound came a terrible sound a ferocious sound and then the pain arrived in slow motion and he thought he might scream but wait he was already screaming

_Don’t touch his hand_

it hurt so much and Mama said that you have to be careful, Mako, careful don’t burn yourself always make sure the flame obeys you and he wanted his mother where was his mother

_Mama_

_Mama’s not here Mako I’m sorry I’m sorry_

_We need a healer_

Korra was that Korra was she okay he couldn’t focus and his eyes wouldn’t obey him

_What happened here_

_He was hit by spirit vine energy I’m pretty sure I mean I wasn’t there well, I was there but not there there_

_Bolin_

_Yeah it’s me hey you’re going to be okay Mako hey I think he’s_

 

_We’re going to need to get his jacket off but part of it has melted into his flesh I need someone to help hold him down_

_I can help_

_Hold him tightly he’s watch out_

_Mako no don’t they’re trying to help you_

_He can’t control it_

_I can put out any flame he throws Bumi you come here and hold him down instead of me_

_Calm him down we need to calm him down_

_Someone go get Chief Beifong_

_Mako I know it hurts just hang in there okay I love you_

 

why does it hurt so much why won’t they stop it hurts it hurts oh Mama it hurts

Mama is there and she’s smiling at him, that quiet gentle smile Mako do you feel the fire do you feel it

_Mama I feel it_

Mama’s hand is on his brow and she’s smoothing the hair back from his forehead

_Mama_

_All right now just calm down Mako_

she’s not Mama her voice is different but he knows that voice that voice means trust that voice means safety not Mama but she’s closer to it than anyone else ever was and he sobs and her voice sounds all tight and funny

_Come on hang in there I’m right here Bolin is here too_

_Chief_

_Yes it’s me I’m right here_

he wanted to ask about Wu but the pain was too much too much

_I think he’s going to pass out_

_Let him it’s a_

 

the pain was there a deep throbbing and he didn’t feel right felt like being underwater he wanted to speak but his tongue felt thick and heavy and his eyelids were heavy too

_I think he’s coming around_

_Hey Mako it’s me Bolin and Korra is here too_

_Oooh_

_Just stay calm okay bro they gave you lots of poppy milk okay_

_Is he awake_

_Sort of_

_Mako look Chief Beifong is here she’s been here like me_

_Oooh_

_What’s he trying to say_

_Oooh I’m not sure what he means_

_Emma_

_What I can’t understand you bro_

_Quiet and let him speak_

_Peh...muh_

_Pema_

_Like Tenzin’s wife Pema_

_How many other Pemas do you know Bo_

_Mako she’s not here yet I don’t think but I’ll check right now you rest did either one of you numbnuts think to give him some water_

_Oh shit I’ll do that right now_

the water was cool and he drank but it took all his energy and he went back down

 

 

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying on something - a bed? - and there was a weight on him.

He hurt.

He didn’t know where he was.

Slowly, carefully, he turned his head to one side. There, propped up in a chair, was Bolin, sound asleep, mouth open, slightly snoring.

He thought about this for some time. He wasn’t sure where he was or why Bolin was there. He knew it should make more sense to him, but he couldn’t seem to think too clearly.

He turned his head to the other side. There were two other cots and two people laying in them. One of them he recognized as an airbender but her name wouldn’t come to him. He didn’t know the other man. He shifted and pain roared up his left hand and arm, bringing tears to his eyes. He struggled a little, trying to see, but the pain was too much and he put his head back down, panting.

An unfamiliar woman appeared over him.

“Ah, you’re awake. How’s the pain?”

He blinked. He wanted to answer her, but the words refused to come. She went out of eyesight for a moment but returned with a glass and a straw.

“Let’s give you some water. You’re in the hospital...well, close enough, anyhow. You’ve sustained severe burns to your left hand and arm.”

She maneuvered the straw into his mouth and he drank, some of the water spilling down his face and onto his shoulder. It was cool.

“The healer has given you some poppy milk to help with the pain, which is why you are probably having a hard time concentrating right now.” The woman smiled. “Your brother here hasn’t left your side. The Avatar had to drag him out of here just to get him to use the bathroom.”

“Bo…” his voice sounded all wrong.

“Yes, that’s right. The Avatar has gone for awhile, as has police chief Beifong. She was here with you as well. She said for me to tell you to rest and she’ll be back as soon as she can.”

“Bei...Beifong.”

“Yes.” The woman shook her head. “I thought she was going to tear Healer Saakap’s head off. She didn’t like seeing you in any pain, that’s for sure.”

“Hand?”

The woman frowned. “Well, we’ve got a burn specialist coming. She was evacuated but she’s been given first priority in coming back to the city. In fact, that’s where the Avatar went off to, to go and get her. She should be here very soon. Don’t worry. You rest now.”

“Wu?”

The woman looked confused for a moment. “Wu? Oh, do you mean Prince Wu? I don’t think he’s here.”

Mako’s breathing started to rasp in and out. “Pema?”

“I don’t...I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is.”

“Tenzin.”

“You mean Master Tenzin? He’s here, yes. He's got a few cracked ribs and is bruised from head to toe but he’s fine, I promise you.”

“Tenzin. Wife.”

The woman stared at him. “Oh! You mean Pema is Tenzin’s wife?”

“Uh.” Tears leaked out of his eyes. The pain in his hand and arm was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll see if I can find this Pema if you promise me you’ll close your eyes and rest. Deal?”

Mako closed his eyes. He meant yes.

 

“Mako?”

There was a hand brushing at his cheek.

“Sometimes he sort of wakes up but then he doesn’t really.”

“Bolin, when’s the last time you ate?”

“Oh. Well. I’m not really sure? Asami had some food at her factory but it wasn’t much. I ate some Flamey-Os Instant Noodles but they don’t really satisfy, you know?”

“Well, they’ve managed to get some food here. Real food. Why don’t you go and get something to eat?”

“I don’t want to leave him.”

“I promise I’ll stay with him until you get back.”

“You will?” Bolin’s voice sounded so worried. Mako wanted to open his eyes but wanting wasn’t getting just like...someone said, but now he couldn’t remember who.

“I will. Go on now. Get something to eat and wash your hands and face. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

There was silence for a time. Eventually Mako’s eyes obeyed him and opened. Pema was sitting next to his cot, smiling down at him. Her robes were dirty and her hair was untidy. “Ah, there you are. We’ve been so worried about you.”

“Wu?” he croaked out.

Pema smiled and smoothed the covers back down over his chest. “He’s fine, Mako, he went to take the badgermoles back to the zoo.”

He lay there for a moment, trying to process this information - badgermoles? - and it was only eventually that he realized the sobbing he heard was coming from his own mouth.

Pema stared down at him for a moment before taking his uninjured hand in her own. “Ah, it’s like that, then?” she said softly, but he didn’t think she was speaking to him. He knew he should stop crying but he couldn’t seem to make himself. Pema patted his hand sympathetically before producing a handkerchief out of nowhere, wiping at his cheeks. “Oh, it _is_ like that then. Oh, Mako. He’s just fine, I promise. In fact, knowing Wu, as soon as he finds out you’re here he’ll make his way on over. It’s...well, it’s a big mess out there. But never you mind about that right now. Your job is to recover.”

He closed his eyes. He couldn’t stop crying. Wu was okay. He was not dead somewhere, killed by mecha or fire or falling rock or Kuvira or anything else. He felt something inside of him let go and that made him cry even harder. Wu was safe.

Pema kept wiping his tears away and saying soft things to him and eventually he drifted off again.

 

The burn specialist came and did things to him that hurt him so badly he screamed and screamed and they gave him more poppy milk and he fell down deep down down and down and down and

 

_Are you sure he’ll be all right_

_Well, his injuries are serious Your Highness but the healer is one of the best in the world for burns_

_Whatever he needs money is no object I’ll pay for it whatever he needs_

_Firelord Izumi is sending a ship with medical supplies Your Highness and the United Forces is also stepping in_

_Yes Izumi’s here already in fact I can’t stay President Raiko is waiting for me downstairs_

_We’ll take good care of him Your Highness_

Something very gentle pressed itself into his cheek and he wanted to open his eyes and say something to Wu but sleep was calling him back

 

He opened his eyes again. It was light. He was in a bed - a real bed this time, not just a cot - in a different place than where he was the last time he remembered waking. He blinked for a moment and then Bolin’s face was in his, smiling.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself,” he replied, his voice hoarse. The pain in his hand and arm threatened to overwhelm him, so he made sure to keep his left side as still as possible.

“I have to tell you, brother of mine, you almost scared me right out of my shorts.” Bolin leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. “And I haven’t changed my shorts in like five days now.”

“TMI, Bo.” He found himself smiling, just a little. Bolin slid his arm under his head and put a straw to his lips.

“Drink up, brave brother of mine. Listen, I promised Beifong I’d go and get her when you woke up. Woke _up_ woke up I mean, not like that weird I’m really sleeping but my eyes are open creepy thing you’ve been doing the past few days. Are you actually awake?”

He tongued the straw out of the way. “Yeah. Can I sit up?”

Bolin frowned. “Well, they didn’t say you could...but they didn’t say you _couldn’t_ , either.”

“Just sit me up.” Bolin half-slid, half-hoisted him into a sitting position, putting pillows behind him. The pain was excruciating as his left arm moved but Mako bit it down, even though it made the sweat pour off of him. Once he was seated he had to simply breathe through the pain for a few moments before he was able to speak again. “Where are we?”

“Ah, the hospital was totalled. Police station, too. We’re in the Four Elements, believe it or not. They moved you over yesterday. You were so doped up on poppy milk I’m sure you don’t remember.”

Mako's eyes tracked around the hotel room. “I recognize the color scheme.”

“Beifong’s downstairs in the ballroom. The police took it over. I’d call, but the phones aren’t working yet.”

“Is everyone else okay?” Mako held his breath.

“Oh sure! Everyone’s fine. Opal got banged up a little and scared me real bad but she’s okay now. One of the airbenders broke her leg and Su Beifong needed a few stitches but it was just stuff like that. You were the one who got hurt the worst. Well. Um. Except for Asami’s Dad.” Bolin’s face fell.

“Yeah.” Mako sighed.

“Anyhow. You think I can leave you for a few minutes? I really did promise Beifong I’d tell her when you woke up and I’ll let you in on a little secret, she’s as crabby as a wolfbat right now. Like, _seriously_ not in a good mood. I don’t want to be on her bad side, is all that I’m saying. I’d only be a couple of minutes.”

“Go. I’m just going to sit here.” Mako scoffed. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere at the moment.”

“Okay! Be back in three shakes of a goat gorilla’s tail!” Bolin trotted out the open door.

Mako looked down. His arm and hand were swathed in so many white bandages it was hard to make out the shape of them. On the night table next to his bed were several cards. One, covered with a picture of a smiling Mako with flames shooting out from all four hands and feet was from Ikki, he’d lay odds. The one that grabbed his attention, however, was the envelope that only had his name written on it. The calligraphy was exquisite. He knew whose script that was. Fumbling at it with one hand, he managed to get it open and roughly unfolded the letter within, written on Four Elements stationary.

_Dear Mako,_

_I came to see you, but you were out like a light. For the best, everyone assures me. They’ve got me meeting with all of the other bigwigs, trying to figure all of this out. A prince’s work is never done! But it means I won’t be able to come and see you as often as I like. I’m sorry._

_Your brother told me what you did. With the Colossus and all. You were very brave. Very very brave indeed._

_But then again, you’ve always been a hero to me._

_Be well. I will come and visit as soon as I am able,_

_Wu_

  
Mako pressed the letter over his heart and closed his eyes. He was weeping again.


	12. A Heavyhearted Sendoff: Wu Leaves For Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving a prompt meme from [Tumblr.](http://ourimpavidheroine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Wu and Grandma Yin: _One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc._

Wu watched as the flight crew took out the last of his suitcases. He didn’t have much in the way of personal belongings; his wardrobe, certainly, but that was about it. He’d been living out of suitcases for the past three years. Gun, his Grand Secretariat, had already written to tell him that they were putting him up in someone else’s house, some Upper Ring residence. 

One more place that wasn’t a home.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was ready to go, although he’d looked everywhere for his favorite yellow silk scarf and couldn’t find it. Well. He could always get another one in Ba Sing Se.

He’d really hoped that Mako would have shown up, but no sign of him yet. Wu tried not to be hurt. He knew Mako wasn’t back to work yet; his injury was still giving him a lot of grief and Chief Beifong refused to let him start working until he got the all clear from the healers. He’d been pretty scarce the past week, though. 

“You look very nice, Your Highness.” Yin, Mako’s grandmother, was standing in the door of his bedroom, smiling gently at him.

“Thank you, Grandma. As always, you’re a vision in green yourself!” 

Yin beamed at him. “Your Highness must be very glad to get back to Ba Sing Se.”

“Ah. Well.” Wu wasn’t really glad at all. He wasn’t very sure of what his reception was going to be, for one thing, and for another, he didn’t even know Ba Sing Se. He’d hardly ever left the palace.

“I have a little something for you, Your Highness.”

“You do?” Wu loved surprises. “What is it?”

“I made you a little care package. Just some of my sticky dumplings and a few other treats. I thought it might be nice to have a little something to snack on in the airship.” She handed him a box wrapped in a clean napkin, tied into a jaunty little bow. 

Wu took it and felt tears coming. “Oh, Grandma. Thank you. Thank you so much.” A fat tear rolled down his cheek to plop onto his collar. 

“Now now, Your Highness. None of that now. Why just think of all the important things you’ll be doing there!”

“Oh Grandma, I will miss you all so much!” Impulsively Wu threw his arms around her, still making sure not to squeeze too much. Grandma was too precious for a lot of squeezing.

Grandma returned the hug, rubbing his back. “Why, we will miss you as well. All of us. We’ve so enjoyed having you stay with us. If you had asked me when I was a girl if I’d be making dumplings for a member of the royal family I would have just told you to stop your foolishness!”

“I never had a real Grandma, you know. All three of mine died before I was born. I hope you don’t mind, but I sometimes think of you as my very own Grandma.”

Yin pulled back from him to take his face into her hands. “Well, and I shouldn’t say it, I know it isn’t proper. But I like to think of you as my very own boy.”

“You do?”

She patted his cheek very gently. “I do. And you are a very good boy, Your Highness. A very good boy indeed. I know you are stepping down and everyone has explained to me why. I suppose change happens. But I will tell you, I think you would have made a good King as well.”

“Thank you, Grandma,” he whispered. “That means a lot to me.”

“Now, chin up!” She adjusted his collar and made sure his cravat was straight before pulling out a hankie and wiping at his eyes and patting down his face. “You go on out there and put your best foot forward. If you think of it, why write us a letter or two, let us know what is going on. Not that we won’t hear about it from the newspapers.” She smiled. “Think, all five of my grandchildren can read and write! Oh, I know Tu struggles, but even still. I would have never dreamed about that. Modern times, I suppose. Perhaps one day everyone will know how to read or write.” She gave his nose an affectionate and very un-royal boop. “Maybe you’ll see to it, hmm?”

He smiled back at her. “Maybe I will.”

“Now, let me hug you one last time and then you had best get going. Everyone is waiting to see you off.” Wu hugged her again and then offered her his arm, escorting her out the front doors and around the grounds to the landing strip where one of Future Industries’ airships was waiting to take him back to Ba Sing Se. He scanned the crowd as they approached but didn’t see Mako. _I won’t cry_ , he thought; instead he gave hugs and kisses (and a hankie to a sobbing LiLing, who made him promise to write). Up the gangplank he went, waving and waving, running without any dignity at all up to the small observation deck so that he could lean over the rail to wave some more. The crew released the tethers and the ship started its slow and stately ascent.

“Goodbye,” he shouted, even though he knew they probably couldn’t hear him. “Goodbye! Thank you! Thank you!” Everyone waved back, the smaller children running along under the airship’s shadow across the ground below.

It was only as the ship turned itself eastwards that he saw Mako, standing against a tree along the edge of the property, his face turned towards the sky, the telltale whiteness of his sling showing up against the green of his suit. Mako did not wave; he just stared up at Wu as the airship took him farther away.

Wu stared back, his hands white-knuckled against the railing, until Mako disappeared into the distance.


	13. An Auspicious Beginning: Nuo Interviews For A Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuo's job interview when she came to work for the Earth King. Partially told to Iris Beifong by Wu in Chapter 3 of [All The Wealth The Past Has Made: Or A Personal Account Of The Lunar New Year, 186.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9423905/chapters/21332510)
> 
> This was a prompt given by the always marvelous queeniedear!

Nuo examined herself in the mirror of the Palace lavatory. She had purchased her robes with funds she had carefully saved through her years at school; pocket money given to her by her unnamed benefactress, meant to be used on candy or the like. Even as a girl she had understood the importance of saving it, keeping it aside for her future, handing it over every month when it arrived to the Headmistress of the Black Jade Academy for Young Ladies, who would make a notation of the amount in her book. In all her years there, she had never touched it. The amount was most likely pitiful compared to the rest of the girls, but it was hers, anyhow. She'd used it to buy what she was wearing, knowing that first impressions were lasting ones.

She'd been meticulous in picking it out. Green was always an appropriate color in Ba Sing Se; she made sure to find a shade that flattered her pale coloring, the protection of which was strongly encouraged by the teachers at the school. One more reason to feel out of place with all of her family, sun-bronzed as they were. The material was of a good quality silk, sturdy enough to last, but never coarse. It was made to fit her perfectly; she was shorter than average, and there was nothing more unprofessional than sleeves that needed to be rolled up or a hem that dragged along the ground. The classic style was such that with a few minor adjustments she would get years of use out of it. It had been trimmed in a subtle soft pink and yellow brocade, nothing too girly but not harsh, either. Her high heels were leather, expensive and polished within an inch of their lives.  _You can tell a great deal about a woman by her shoes,_  Madame Song had told them, more than once.  _No matter how fine your dress may be, cheap shoes will give it away._ Her gold earrings were a little plain but still perfectly acceptable.

She'd twisted her hair tightly, adding so many hairpins to keep it in check that her scalp was already aching with them. Better an aching scalp than hair sliding out of her pins, however. Her hair, at least, was beautiful; thick and black, down to her thighs, gleaming with daily brushing and judicious applications of coconut oil. In her hair she had a gold comb, decorated with a spray of flowers made of jade, sapphires and rose quartz, a lovely thing that her benefactress had sent to her upon her graduation, along with a note congratulating her on her hard work and perseverance. 

She'd hidden the comb from her family, afraid that they might try to pawn it. As it was the pearl ring that one of her classmates had given to her had gone suspiciously missing, her father giving her a hard look when she demanded to know who had taken it.  _Think you can just walk in here, high and mighty, and start giving demands?_  he'd shouted, and she'd gone back to the tiny room she was sharing with her widowed aunt, head held high, trying not to cry. 

She'd done her own manicure and had dusted her face with rice powder, carefully kept away for this occasion. She put on another light layer of lipstick and took a deep breath. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. She needed to be ready. She desperately needed this job. Without it, she had no idea what she was going to do.

"I am confident. I am qualified. The king will simply never find another secretary half as accomplished. I am the right person for this position." She nodded sharply to her own reflection, took a deep breath, picked up the opalescent clipboard and matching pen that had been her one splurge on herself and marched out of the lavatory, making her way back down the hall to the ornately carved double doors that were still closed. She sat down on one of the hard wooden benches, her back ramrod straight, her ankles crossed discretely. 

"I fail to see why we are letting him choose his own secretary," said a man in ornate robes, walking down the hall towards her. "He'll most likely pick the handsomest man he can find, never mind his credentials. Look at that bodyguard he had in Republic City!"

"Some bodyguard," sniffed the wan and lugubrious lady walking alongside him, her fingernails shaped into talons. "He let the boy get kidnapped. Thank goodness the Avatar was there, or else where would we all be?"

"Grand Secretariat, I know you must agree with me," said the man to the elderly gentleman who had been sitting on the bench opposite Nuo. It took all of her composure not to react; she had assumed he was another applicant, not the Grand Secretariat!

"As His Majesty was the one who requested the services of a secretary, I believe we should leave it to him to decide which secretary he would prefer," the Grand Secretariat replied, his lips pursed up a bit.

"Come now, do you really think the boy can be trusted with that kind of thing?" The man chuckled, shaking his head in bemusement. Her eyes narrowed. She may not have grown up worshiping the monarchy as some did, but the so-called boy was still their king. She was more than a little shocked to hear them speaking of him in such a way.

The Grand Secretariat opened his mouth to reply, but the doors opened and a middle-aged man emerged, respectable and correct. He bowed towards the Grand Secretariat, who gave him a little smile in return. "Ah yes, and how did it go?" 

"Very well, Grand Secretariat. I believe I may be of good use to you here."

The Grand Secretariat gestured towards the couple. "These are the Representatives of Yi and Shandong. This is Lu Wong. He has spent many years in civil service to the Crown."

The woman looked slightly mollified. "Oh. Well, you didn't tell us you'd sent in someone of your own choosing."

"Just so," said the Grand Secretariat. He didn't have a chance to continue, however, before the doors opened again and a Kyoshi Warrior in full battle dress stepped out, eyes immediately going to Nuo, taking her in with a single uncompromising glance. Her mouth twitched in the slightest of smiles. "Miss Nuo?" she asked, and Nuo stood up.

"I am she."

"All right," the woman, said, "Step right in." She bowed politely to the Grand Secretariat and the others before motioning Nuo inside, shutting the doors with a clang behind them. 

On impulse, Nuo stopped and turned to her. "Do they all speak of His Majesty that way?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "Referring to him as  _the boy_  and treating him as such?"

The woman gazed down at her for several heartbeats, her face behind the makeup betraying nothing. "Yes, they do," she finally replied.

"That needs to stop," she said, her finger tapping on her clipboard. "Well. In any case." She took a deep breath and patted at her hair with her free hand, making sure there were no escaped strands. "Will I do?"

The woman surprised her by grinning. "You know, I really think you will. Come on." She started to walk down the hallway, glancing to make sure Nuo was following. "I'm Yumi, by the way."

"My honor," Nuo murmured politely, and to her further surprise, Yumi winked at her. 

"Here's the last one," she called out, and they entered the meeting room through another set of doors. 

The King of the Earth Kingdom looked up from what he was writing. "Ah yes, thank you, Yumi." She left Nuo there and walked behind the king, positioning herself to his immediate left, standing in an alert position.

She'd seen a few photographs of him, of course; grainy shots in the Ba Sing Se Sentinel from his time in Republic City, formal shots from when he was still the Crown Prince under Hou-Ting and he'd posed for a photograph every year on his birthday. He was only a year older than she was; he'd been a part of her life growing up in this city until the Red Lotus had come and torn everything apart. 

His skin was darker than she had expected based on the black and white photos; a rich brown, his hair, styled within an inch of its life, a deeper shade. His eyes were a riveting green, however; large in his weak-chinned face. He was overshadowed by the large table and the ornateness of the room; so fragile, so young, so utterly weary, that she felt a fierce protectiveness that was wholly unexpected. She bowed, deeply.

"Your Majesty," she said, and waited for him to greet her before she came out of her bow.

"It's Miss Nuo, then? Your Uncle Chen told me all about you." As she came out of her bow she saw him swallow and then attempt to put on a polite smile for her.

She had planned, several times over, what she would do and say in this interview. She would wait for the king to offer her a seat; she would listen to the description of the job itself and answer all of his questions to the very best of her ability, focusing on her excellent schoolwork and sterling recommendations. It all went out of her head as she thought of the condescending way his advisors had spoken of him, of the dark circles under those green eyes, the way he looked so profoundly small and alone.

She marched forward until she was standing in front of him. His eyes widened and he sat up straight; the Kyoshi shifted but stayed still after that. "I understand Your Majesty is in need of a secretary," she said, her chest heaving, and he blinked at her. "I'm the one you need."

"You are?" he answered, his voice cracking slightly on the second word. She leaned towards him.

"Oh yes. I am. Let me tell you exactly why, Your Majesty."

Later, she would try to recall exactly what she had said in that moment and couldn't; she had spoken from her heart instead of her head, something she had spent long and bitter years having trained out of her. She knew she had told him that she would be his secretary and absolutely no one else's. She'd also told him that the advisors who were there to assist him were treating him as a child and that it had to be addressed and that she would see to it that it changed. She told him that she would make sure that he would never want for anything. She'd paced to and fro, brandishing her clipboard as she told him that someone needed to defend him and that that someone should be her.

The passionate flow finally dried up. He was staring at her, struck dumb, she supposed, with her torrent of words. She had a sinking feeling she'd gone far overboard, too far to have any chance of getting the job. She'd come here for a reason, however, so she took up one of the chairs in front of the table and placed it directly in front of him, finally sitting down, taking up her pen. "Now, if Your Majesty would be so kind, I would appreciate hearing what sort of advancement opportunities I could expect if I were to accept his offer of employment.”

The Kyoshi's face lit up so briefly with laughter that she wondered if she had imagined it. The king stared at her, eyes wide in their disbelief at her presumption. Then his mouth curved up into a smile so sweet that she found herself smiling back without meaning to. "Naturally, Miss Nuo," he replied, and then launched into his own long-winded spiel about why she should work for him, his hands flying out in graceful arcs, his face animated. She nodded along, taking notes as he rambled on. This was not the dissolute Boy King that the newspapers talked about, disinterested in his crown, only caring for his playboy ways. This was a man with a dream, a vision of democracy that he actually cared about, she could see that. 

She'd walked into the Palace needing the job for herself; once she'd listened to him she realized that she needed the job for him as well.

When he'd finished they'd gazed at each other for a long moment, unable to tear their eyes away. It was the Kyoshi who broke it with a little chuckle. "Well, Dumpling," she said, and Nuo realized with a jolt of horror she was actually referring to the king that way, "I guess you know who you're going to hire." She dropped Nuo another wink. 

"Ah yes, Miss Nuo. The job is yours. If you would still like it, of course."

She quickly blinked back a tear. "I would be very grateful for the opportunity, Your Majesty."

That smile again. "Well then. No time like the present. Would you be available to start tomorrow morning, first thing?"

She nodded. "Whenever is most convenient for Your Majesty."

"They prepared rooms for my secretary in advance. It won't be a problem for you to stay here? A problem for your family, I mean. Or anyone else?" His look was curious, but she didn't take the bait.

"It will be no problem at all, Your Majesty."

He raised up a finger. "Oh, and of course we'll have your things sent for. In fact, I will ask Gun to make the arrangements for that right now. He can make do for one more night until you start tomorrow." That smile burst forth again. "He's not going to be very pleased with me for hiring you instead of the man he picked for me."

She sniffed. "It's not his business to dictate to Your Majesty whom you may or may not hire." She raised an eyebrow. "Your Majesty is no longer a child."

"I'm not, am I?" He suddenly started to laugh, a delightfully free sound. Without meaning to, she beamed back at him. "Oh my gracious, Miss Nuo! You have dimples!"

A hand crept up to her mouth. "I do, yes."

He stood up and bowed at her. "They are very charming indeed." He took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose I need to go and face the music." He frowned. "They aren't going to like it."

Her chin went up. "Respectfully, Your Majesty, it doesn't really matter if they do or do not."

"It doesn't, does it?" He beamed at her. "Miss Nuo, I think I am going like working with you very much."

"And I with you, Your Majesty." 

"Glad we got that all settled," Yumi said. "Now if the two of you will stop twittering at each we can see about getting Dumpling here back to his room so he can get some dinner before he drops."

"It has been a long day," he agreed. "And of course you must join us, Miss Nuo." She really did mean to politely decline but found herself powerless to do so when caught up in that smile again.

"If Your Majesty would like," she said, and nearly jumped out of her skin when he suddenly tucked his arm into hers.

"His Majesty most certainly does," he replied, and started to walk her towards the doors.


	14. An Enlightening Discussion: My Baby Wrote Me A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin have a little fraternal chat before Mako leaves Republic City for Ba Sing Se.
> 
> Set a couple of days before [Dear Diary or: How I Had a Second Coronation and a Dalliance with a Detective](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3350999/chapters/7332956) begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from an anonymous prompt on Tumblr. It was brought to my attention that I had never written what Bolin's reaction to Wu and Mako getting together was!
> 
> So now I have.

"Hand me my socks, would you? No, not the yellow ones, the white ones." Bolin picked them off of Mako's table and tossed them at Mako, who caught them one-handed. "Thanks." Mako rolled them neatly and put them into his bag.

"So, I'm still not following why you are going to Ba Sing Se," Bolin said. He picked up Mako's blue logbook up off of the table and idly flipped through the pages. Mako didn't bother telling him to stop; he knew Bolin wasn't reading it, he was just fidgeting. Bolin never could keep his hands off of things for long.

"I told you. I'm going to Wu's coronation. Well, second coronation." Mako carefully folded his best suit and frowned. It was going to wrinkle, no matter what he did. Well, somebody in that palace had to have an iron he could borrow, though, right?

"No, I got that part. I just don't know  _why_." Bolin abandoned the logbook and threw himself down on Mako's sofa, worrying at the place in the corner where some of the threads had come loose.

"Don't fuck with that, Bo, you'll just make it worse. I need to fix it." He was going to wear his uniform on the train, but he wasn't sure what else he should pack. One of these days he'd need to get himself more in the way of regular clothes. At least all of his underwear was new. He'd done that last week after he got Wu's letter telling him to come. It wasn't that he didn't have the money - he was officially a detective now and his pay had been bumped up some. He wasn't rich or anything, but new clothes wouldn't be a problem on his current salary. It just felt so wrong somehow to buy himself more than what he could wear in one go. Well, to spend any money, really. He put a chunk of it in the bank and the rest into investments. Although he had splurged and gone back yesterday to the place that always used to cut Wu's hair and gotten his own hair cut. It looked good. Better than the cheap place he usually went to, for sure. Sometimes he guessed you did get what you paid for. He held up two shirts and turned to his brother. "Which is better for my suit? The white or the pale yellow?"

Bolin cocked his head. "I like the white one better." Mako nodded and folded the white one. "I get that Prince Wu invited you and all, but do you really want to go that badly?" He jiggled his knee up and down.

"You're going," Mako replied, and he examined his dress shoes. They could use a polish. He put them to the side of the bed.

"I'm going because Opal's going. And she's going because her whole family is going. Plus we're going to go with Tenzin afterwards to look at the Northern Air Temple. So that's why  _I'm_  going. Why are  _you_  going?"

The teakettle started to whistle, and Bolin jumped up off the sofa, busying himself with making tea. "How do you even fit in this kitchen? Can't you move somewhere better? This place is so small. And kind of run down. And not very nice." He rummaged through the drawers until he found spoons. "You could always move back in with Aunt LiLing and Uncle Chow, you know. It's not like Asami's place isn't big enough. Where's your sugar?"

"Cabinet above the stove. I don't want to move back there. Everyone is always up in my business."

"Yeah, it's like that out on Air Temple Island, too. I really want me and Opal to get our own place but she's still working on her mastery tenets. I keep telling her we could get a place over here and she could take the ferry in every day like I do to get to the studio but I don't know. She doesn't want to. I feel like we're offending the spirits every time we try to have sex, though." He opened the icebox and took out the milk bottle, sniffing at it to make sure it was fresh.

Mako cracked a grin. "You probably are."

"It's creepy. And not in a good way. It's like some sacred space or something over there. If not for their kids I'd probably believe that Tenzin and Pema never had sex either."

"Do  _not_  take me there, bro."

"Hey, share and share alike. If I have to think about Tenzin and Pema having sex, then you have to think about it, too. Call it brotherly love." Bolin put both hands to his heart and batted his eyelashes. Mako rolled his eyes.

"I'll call it knock your ass into next week is what I'll call it."

Bolin waved the brown paper bag sitting on the table at him. "You be nice to me! I brought you iced buns!" He grinned. "Come on and sit down. Tea's ready."

Mako took a seat and Bolin passed over his tea cup. The iced buns were from the bakery down the street; they were still slightly warm, the icing a bit gooey. Just the way Mako liked them. Bolin had brought six of them, too. Good old Bo.

"So I thought that Wu annoyed you." Bolin stuffed about half of a bun into his mouth. "Mghmy mmgh gommmg?"

Mako raised an eyebrow at him and Bolin washed the mouthful down with some tea. "You aren't going to drop this, are you?"

Bolin shook his head. "Nope. I can stay here all night if necessary. I have nowhere to be. Well. That's not true. I have to be at work tomorrow morning. And also Opal expects me for dinner. But until then I have nowhere to be."

Mako sighed. "I asked Wu if he wanted me to come and he said yes. So I'm going."

Bolin sat back, a skeptical expression on his face. "Really."

"Yes,  _really_."

"And we went from that guy is kind of annoying to I am going to ask him if he wants me to come and not even wait for an invitation  _how_ , exactly?" Bolin shook his finger at Mako. "Cough it up. Open those tight little lips and tell me aaaaaaall about it. Inquiring minds need to know."

Mako sighed again.

"Don't try to get out of it with the sighing thing. Your sighs do not work on me."

Mako resisted an urge to stick his tongue out at him. "Fine. Look, he's been writing me letters since he left for Ba Sing Se."

Bolin smiled. "Really? I didn't know that. That's nice of him. For an annoying little guy, I mean."

"I wrote him back for awhile but I quit writing after he got stabbed." Mako jammed a finger into what was left of his bun.

Bolin stared at him. "Jump back a minute. The two of you were writing back and forth and then after he got stabbed you quit writing him? And he kept writing you?"

"Yes."

"And you just quit writing to him."

"Yes."

"Let me make a wild guess here. You didn't give him a reason or anything, you just stopped writing."

Mako sighed. "Yes."

"Mako!"

Mako threw his hands up into the air. "I didn't know what to say, okay?"

Bolin looked at him and nodded several times slowly before gasping dramatically. He pointed a finger at Mako, eyes widening. "You  _like_  him! That's what's going on! That's why you quit writing to him! Because you  _LIKE_  him and he got stabbed and you felt guilty about it somehow!" Mako crossed his arms and refused to answer. This did not deter his brother in the slightest. "I know I'm right! So okay, cough it up. Did you know you liked him before he left for Ba Sing Se last year?" Bolin didn't wait for an answer but gasped again. "YOU DID! I can totally tell! You did!"

Mako shrugged.

"And you didn't tell him!  _Mako!_ Why didn't you tell him?"

Mako nudged with his forearms the plate that held the remains of the mutilated bun. "Because he's a prince and I'm not, okay? I didn't see any future in it."

"We were all at a  _wedding_. How much more romantic do you want to get? I told Opal I loved her and we made out behind the air temple until Meelo caught us. Meelo is one sneaky little bastard, let me tell you. But that's not important. What's important is that you LIKE him. When did you know?"

Mako shrugged. Bolin wagged his finger at him. "Ah ah ah, you aren't getting away as easy as that. When did you know? Come on. Come on. Tell your little bro. Come on now."

"Look, I don't know. I guess I sort of realized it the day Kuvira had him kidnapped. I didn't really think about it, though, until the day that she attacked the city. After you got me to the hospital, remember?" Bolin nodded earnestly. "Well, I didn't know where he was or if he was okay, even, and that's when I really realized it."

Bolin sat back. "But Mako, that was a year ago. You haven't said anything to anybody about it?" Mako shook his head. "Not even to me?" Bolin looked hurt.

Mako covered his eyes with his hand and rubbed at them. "I don't know. I just...he's a prince, you know? I just figured that he'd be getting married off to some princess or something and it was better if I just stayed here and tried to let it go. Better for both of us. I thought if I let it go that it would just fade away with time. I mean, when Korra and I broke up it hurt a lot but it didn't last very long. Everything is okay there now. Better than okay, she and Asami are really happy together, and I think they are great for each other too, not that my opinion matters or anything. I just thought that it would be like that with Wu, if he was out of sight and out of mind it would stop hurting. It didn't. It just got worse."

Bolin was shaking his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, and remember that I love you best, but you are one fucked up individual."

"Thanks. Thanks for that. A whole lot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bolin pushed his tea cup back and forth across the table. "I mean, I don't really know the guy very well and he seemed pretty annoying to me, but you still could have told me. He can't be worse than Eska, come on."

That actually got a smile out of Mako. "He's not really like Eska at all, trust me." He took a deep breath and poked at his bun again. "I don't know, Bo. I guess I just felt like you had so much going on. You were gone for a couple of years - you and Korra both - and then everything with Kuvira happened so fast, and I was trying to deal with my hand and arm healing and you started making movers again and I got the promotion...life just got away from me for awhile there. It wasn't because of you, though. I just...I told you, I didn't want to talk about it. I was hoping it would go away."

"Denial, Mako.  _Denial._ "

"Yeah, well. I'm good at denial. Ask anyone."

They sat there for a few moments in silence before Mako spoke again. "I wanted it to just be a crush. Something that would pass away with time. It worked that way with Korra. And Asami and I were always more friends with benefits anyhow. I tried to think about my work. I tried to think about all kinds of things. Every time one of his letters came in the mail I would get so excited, I was so happy. I knew I shouldn't be feeling that way, though. And when I heard he'd gotten stabbed it took everything in me not to just jump on the nearest train and go to him. Just the thought that he had been hurt that way. I didn't know what to say to him. Everyone else sent things - you sent that plush Pabu, remember?"

"Of course."

"But I didn't know what to send. Everything just seemed so wrong."

Bolin nodded. "You wanted to send yourself, huh?"

Mako blinked, a little surprised. "Yeah. I guess that's it."

"Should have gone, bro. You should have gone."

"Su and Baatar took him to Zaofu and he kept writing and he struck up this friendship with Huan -"

"Really? With Mr. Artsy-Fartsy? Uh, don't tell Opal I said that."

"Yeah. They really hit it off, apparently. Huan's there with him in Ba Sing Se now."

"Huh!"

"Yeah, I don't know. But I was jealous, you know? Of Huan, I mean. And Wu's letters were so friendly but then again he was always so friendly, so I had no idea what was going on with him, whether he cared about me as more than a friend or not."

Bolin stared at him. His mouth dropped open. "Say what now?" He gaped at Mako.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You...you didn't know whether or not he liked you?"

"Well, I figured he had a little bit of a crush for awhile there, sure. But that didn't mean he really cared about me long term or anything."

Bolin looked incredulous. "A little bit of a  _crush_? Mako! He followed you around everywhere like a turtleduck chick! I hardly knew the guy and even I could see that! He never took his eyes off of you! Or his hands, for that matter. Korra joked that you and he were attached at the hip."

"What?"

"Mako! Everyone knew he was totally into you!"

Mako sat back in his chair. "Well...I don't think that's true."

"Bro. Bro! We all knew! Even  _Grandma_  talked about it!"

" _What?_ "

"I mean, could he have been more obvious? You always gave him the cold shoulder so I figured you weren't interested." Bolin clapped his hand to his forehead. "Ha! Speaking of which, Korra owes me a thousand yuan. I have to call her."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, we had a little bet going. Korra said you knew Wu had a thing for you but that you weren't into him but I said I didn't think you were picking up what he was putting down. I know you better than Korra does, no matter what she thinks."

"You guys fucking  _bet_  on me! Thanks a whole damn lot!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Asami wouldn't bet. She said she never made wagers on friends."

"That does not make me feel any better!"

Bolin shrugged at him. "So. Tell me. Why?"

"Why what?" Mako made a big show of fiddling with the tea pot.

"Why Wu? I mean, why that guy? That specific guy?"

Mako sat for awhile, gathering his thoughts together. Bolin cleared the table of the remains of Mako's bun and the tea cups, washing them quickly. "He's smart, for one thing," he began slowly. "Which most people don't realize, I think. But he is. He rarely gets angry. In some ways he reminds me of you." A quick grin up. "Not in all ways." Bolin snorted at this. "He used to need me and I wanted that. I wanted to be needed, you know? But now...he doesn't need me any more. He's got his own life. I'm not even a part of what he's doing there in the Earth Kingdom, that's all on him. He's changing. Growing, I guess. So it isn't that he needs me any longer. But he wants me. I don't know why. I wasn't even very nice to him most of the time."

"You're nice in your own way. In your own Mako way."

Mako scoffed at this. "Yeah well, most people don't appreciate that. But he does, I guess. And I've missed him. We lived together for over two years, you know? He was a huge part of my life and I really miss having him around. I can't say that about most people I know, either." He sighed. "I want to know what it's like to be with him when he doesn't need me, you know? When I'm not working for him. When I can just relax and be myself. Not that I'm good at relaxing or anything, but you know what I mean. I want to get to know him when I can do all of those things I wanted to do but couldn't because I was working. Hold him. Kiss him. Talk to him without limits. I want to know who I'll be if I can do that. And I want to know who he'll be if I'm not his employee but his friend. And maybe more." He shrugged. "I don't know if that makes any sense. Probably not."

"It does make sense, actually. I know I like that about Opal. I feel like I can always be myself and that Opal likes me that way."

Mako smiled at him. "Opal has great taste." He got a little smile in return.

"That little tiny skinny guy, huh? I know you go for men sometimes, but he doesn't seem your type."

Mako shook his head and gazed down at his hands. "That's the thing. He really isn't my type. And I don't care at all. I don't care about any of that. I just want to see him. Talk to him. Hold him, if he'll let me. Make sure he's okay. See if he still smells just a little bit like jasmine and if he still crinkles up his nose a little when he laughs. He sticks his tongue out just the slightest bit when he's writing, and I want to see it. I used to think about it whenever I was reading his letters. I've memorized all of them now, which is kind of sad, I guess. I read them so many times. I just...I want to hear the sound of his voice. I've missed his voice. I never ever thought I would say that, he never shuts the fuck up. But I miss his voice. Everything seems so quiet now since he's been gone." He looked over to see Bolin staring at him. "What?"

"You've got it so bad. So so so bad. I had no idea you were even  _capable_  of having it this bad. You, my dearest older brother, man who raised me, my favorite person on this entire earth short of Opal, are  _seriously_  in love." Bolin was grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess."

"He guesses." Bolin rolled his eyes and appealed to the ceiling. "He guesses, he says. He  _guesses_."

Mako had to laugh. "Go fuck yourself."

"I would, but I'm saving it for Opal tonight."

"TMI, Bo. TMI."

Bolin glanced at Mako's clock and quickly stood. "Speaking of which, I hate to cut this short but I really should get going. She's meeting me at the ferry and let me tell you, she sort of gets that whole Beifong woman thing going if I'm late." He made a terrifyingly accurate impression of the  _Beifong Evil Eye_  glare at Mako. "Those Beifong women, I tell you. They're a little scary."

"Should we talk about the fact that you like your women a little scary?"

"Only if we can talk about the fact that you apparently like your men to hang all over you."

"Maybe we should just skip that conversation for now." Mako stood up. "So I'll see you at the coronation, huh?"

Bolin threw his arms around him in a big hug. "Just do me one favor, okay?"

Mako hugged him back. "What's that?"

"Be happy? Okay? Just...go there and be happy. Don't worry so much. Don't get hung up on everything. Don't get so stuck on worrying about the future that you can't enjoy the here and now. I know you, okay? And I love you and I want you to be happy, so if you think he'll make you happy then I'm glad. Just...enjoy your trip, okay? Don't make it into something harder than it is. I say this with love, you know."

Mako's arms tightened around him. "I know you do."

"Because I love you. I really really love you. And I want you to be happy."

"I love you too." They pulled back from each other. "You better run before Opal lets you have it. Tell her I said hi."

"I will do that. You have a safe trip, okay? See you in a few days." Bolin went out the door, flashing Mako a grin as he shut it behind him. Mako picked up the tea pot, taking it to the sink and absently rinsing out the tea leaves from inside. 

"Just be happy," he murmured to himself as he took up a dishrag. "Just be happy."


	15. A Very Brief Interlude: Reading “Sandstorms in the Desert.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the very end of Chapter Two of [Dear Diary or: How I Had a Second Coronation and a Dalliance with a Detective.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3350999/chapters/7332956)
> 
> Wu reads Mako excerpts from a particularly smutty romance novel.

_…He tore away her robe, elaborately embroidered chrysanthemums destroyed in one bestial gesture. Jade Blossom gasped, the verdigris orbs of her eyes widening. “Ping! You can’t! Not here! Not in the house of my father!”  
_

_“Damn your father!” Ping growled, teeth gritted in his fury. “Damn them all! You are mine!”  He seized her breasts, ignoring her desperate pleas for discretion and restraint…_

“A good punch to the eye would take care of that.”

“You’re interrupting again!”

“I’m just saying. Or a kick to the balls. Very effective.”

“Mako, she doesn’t want to kick him in the balls. If she does that she won’t be getting any illicit sex in her father’s house tonight.”

“Damn straight she won’t. It hurts.”

“How do you know?”

“Been on the receiving end a few times.”

“From a  _woman_?”

“Korra got me once. Not on purpose, I was teaching her one of my bending moves and she zigged where I zagged. Let’s just say I spent a good part of the next half hour on the floor and walked funny for the next day or so.”

“Oh, poor little abused manly bits.”

“ _Little?_ ”

“Figure of speech. In no way meant to impugn the honor or indeed the girth of your very ample manhood.”

“I think you hurt my manhood’s feelings. Maybe you should kiss my manhood and make it feel better.”

“Oh, really now.”

“It would be the polite thing to do.”

“Uh huh.”

_…Jade Blossom turned her eyes to the moonlight, her soft gasps overcoming her desperate need to keep their love hidden from prying ears and eyes. With yet another savage rendering of her gown it slid off of her silken shoulders, fluttering to the ground. She stood nude before him. “No…” she murmured weakly. “We mustn’t…”_

_“I will have you now!” roared Ping, holding her with one arm as he tore away his own robes…._

“Pretty coordinated guys, these sandbenders.”

“Shush! We’re getting to the sex part!”

“Yeah, but what about her underwear? Doesn’t she wear underwear? Or did Ping yank it off as well during the savage rendering? Can sandbenders bend away underwear? The text doesn’t tell us! It makes no sense.”

“Mako! No one cares about her underwear! They just want to get to the smut!”

“Then why not just write the smut and forget the story?”

“Do you want me to read this to you or not? Otherwise I am just going to read it to myself.”

“No, no, sorry. Carry on. With the underwear-free smut.”

“ _Thank_  you.”

_…as he tore away his own robes. His turgid organ sprang free…_

“Turgid organ! Hmmm. You know, I might have a turgid organ. You should probably check and see.”

_…and Jade Blossom moaned. “Do as you must, Ping, for you know I can never resist you, even in the sanctity of my father’s home.” She trembled with desire in his forceful arms, so different from the weak limbs of the dissolute noble boys who had attempted to woo her in the past…_

“I don’t know, there’s something to be said for the weak limbs of dissolute noble boys.”

“Thanks very much.”

_…She shuddered to think of what her life would have been like if she had not run away, if she had stayed to be married to the aged Lord Shanwei. It would have been his trembling, age-spotted hands plucking feebly at her breasts instead of the pads of Ping’s sand-scoured fingers delving into her deepest caverns, readying her for…_

“Deepest caverns! Do women actually find that complementary?”

_…the invasion of his throbbing member. He threw her to her bed, the bed she had slept in as a girl, groaning with lust, and she closed her eyes against his sweet assault as he breached her innermost secrets._

_“Jade Blossom! My love,” he cried, vulnerable as he sheathed himself into her, and she cried out with desire._

_“Take me! Leave nothing left of me!” she moaned, but he stopped._

_“I do not wish to hurt you,” he said, caressing her face._

_“Yes!” she cried, overcome with longing. “It has been so long, all of these months without you! Now is not the time to be gentle, my beloved! Now is the time to make me yours! Hurt me, if you must! Take the pain of our separation from my mind!”_

_He thrust into her as she arched her back…_

“What are you doing? Mako, I can’t…if you do that, I can’t read…I…Mako!”

“Just trying to take the pain of our own separation out of your mind. Go on, keep reading.”

“Well, I…”

“Keep reading, Wu.”

_…as she arched her back, and he couldn’t be gentle, not when he thought of all of those months he spent alone in the desert, alone without her, with nothing but the stars to remind him of her…_

“Mako!”

“Keep reading.”

_…and so again and again he speared pleasure into her…_

“Oh!”

. _..speared pleasure into her as she…_

“I can’t…I’m not…”

“What’s the matter, dissolute noble boy, can’t multi-task?”

“No, not when you are…Mako, I can’t…”

“Fine. Put the book on the table, Wu.”

“Aren’t we going to finish the chapter…oh!”

“We can either finish the chapter or I can finish this, your choice…ah, good choice there, dissolute noble boy. Now where were we? Turgid organ? Spear of pleasure?”

“ _Mako!_ ”


End file.
